Recapitulation
by Dani2013
Summary: An AU look at how the MSF might have gone differently for Beth and Daryl. Recapitulation chronicles Beth and Daryl's journey back to each other in the midst of a mission to end the zombie apocalypse. They will have to come to terms with being abandoned by their family and decide what they mean to each other along the way.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. I also don't own What the heart Wants by Selena Gomez.

_You got me sippin on something_

_I can't compare to nothing _

_I've ever known, I'm hoping_

_That after this fever I'll survive_

_I know I am acting a bit crazy _

_Strung out, a little bit hazy_

_Hand over heart, I'm praying_

_That I'm gonna make it out alive_

The last thing Beth remembered feeling was blinding rage that Dawn would presume to demand that Noah return to the hospital. Then nothing, blank, dark, empty nothingness. As awareness returned she first registered a strange numbness and a disembodied feeling. It slowly gave way to tingles that began in her fingertips and toes, as feeling slowly returned first to her limbs, and then throughout her whole body. As her mind cleared she became aware that she was laying in a prone position on a hard but, not uncomfortable surface. Beth registered voices one high pitched and unfamiliar and another gravely and low, familiar, comforting, even though she was unable to place its owner. She slowly opened her eyes and pulled herself into a sitting position. Taking stock of her surrondings Beth became aware that she was in a small dark room, not much else registered except that a door lay ahead of her, and there was a strange haziness at the edges of her vision. The echo of voices reached her again and she felt a pull low and powerful in her stomach. The voices called to her, drew her like a moth to a flame. She understood intrinsically that she had to see the people whom those voices belonged to. As she struggled to her feet Beth felt strangely awkward like a colt testing out its legs for the first time but, the pull to open the door only grew, so she gamely moved forward towards her destination. When she reached the door she paused briefly as the palm of her hand made contact with the doorknob. A sudden panic she could not fathom snaked through her and her brain screamed at her not to open the door. Something about one of the voices on the other side of that door made her not want to open it , why she didn't understand. While she wasn't completely sure what was going on Beth knew she hadn't been weak in a long time, not since back at the farm, and her heart directed her to turn the knob and open the door.

The first thing Beth was aware of was a blinding light. So bright that at first it stole her breath and made it impossible to see what was beyond the threshold of the door. Then slowly as her eyes adjusted she took in the scene before her. She was standing on a wooden porch decorated with rocking chairs and a single porch swing. Beyond the edge of the porch and down three simple steps was a large open field dotted with wild flowers. The sun was bright in a cloudless sky and horses and cattle grazed contentedly in lush grass pastures with white post and board fencing. Beth became aware of one particular chestnut mare with a blaze that while not Nelly, strongly reminded her of her childhood mount. Then another giggle drew her attention back to the center of the meadow and the two individuals currently inhabiting it. A young girl of no more than five was throwing a stick for a large yellow lab, who eagerly retrieved the item, and patiently waited for the girl to begin the game over again. As the girl spun to throw the stick Beth took in her features crystal clear blue eyes, a petite frame, and an abundance of wild dark hair. Something about the girls features spoke to Beth but, she wasn't able to put her finger on what it was. Then she heard his voice distinct and low as he murmured clearly "Just one more throw Lea your momma will have dinner ready by now, and y know she won't wanna come traipsing out here lookin for us". Lea turned giggling as she ran towards the man sitting in the middle of the meadow, one leg stretched out in front of him, and the other pulled up so that his elbow could rest on his knee. Her arms were outstretched as she threw herself at the man shrieking "You know momma loves it out here Daddy she says it's her piece of heaven on earth, she won't be mad". The man caught the child pulling her into his embrace and turning her so that he could hold her down and tickle her stomach. Peels of childish laughter rent the air and Beth could see the happiness and contentment on the man's face as he pulled both himself and Lea into a standing position. "Don't matter how much momma loves it out here doodlebug" the man stated as he reached down to ruffle Lea's hair affectionately " she'll be sore if she has to come looking for us after she told us dinnerd be ready in an hour. I don't fancy making her so mad she won't let us have some of those amazing cookies I caught her baking while you were taking a nap."

"Cookies" Lea exclaimed excitedly "were they chocolate chip?"

The man pretended to think about this for a moment, scratching his head, before cocking it to the side and looking down at the little girl seriously, even though a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. "Actually" he breathed dramatically " I think they might have been peanut butter chocolate chip".

The little girl now holding on to her father's hand said "Come on daddy we better hurry then ,you know those are mommas favorites and if we're late she might eat em all before we get there". Smiling the man turned back towards the dog and whistled clearly calling to lab to his side. The dog bounded over happily falling into step with the man and the child as they headed back towards the porch that Beth was currently standing on. They were still quite a distance away but, Beth breathed in sharply as the man's name snapped forcefully to the forefront of her thoughts. Daryl the man's name was Daryl. Beth's stomach lurched as she drank him in, noting his clean but worn clothing, still too long and ruggedly shaggy dark hair, lithe gait as he walked, and masculine features. She noted the ease with which he interacted with the child, his daughter she reminded herself, and the happiness painted across his features for the world to see. The Daryl Beth knew would never be this at ease with a child, for that matter she couldn't even imagine him consenting to fathering a child. The edges of Beth's vision suddenly got hazier and the fog seemed to close in around her again. The image of Daryl and the child, Lea she reminded herself began to fade and Beth began to panic. No they couldn't leave, she wasn't sure why but, she knew they couldn't leave. She was just about to move to step off the porch to go to them when a voice stopped her.

"I am sorry Bethy but, you can't go to them. I know you want to but, that isn't how this works."

Beth's pulse began to pound as she spun around "Daddy" she gasped as she took in the sight of the man standing before her. Sure enough Herschel stood tall and whole in front of her dressed in his signature slacks, button down shirt, and suspenders, and Beth was unable to stop from launching herself into her father's arms. He caught her, pulling her close, as his arms wrapped securely around her.

"Oh Bethy I missed you so much" he breathed and Beth was unable to stop the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Daddy what's going on. I don't understand any of this. How are you here? Where am I?". Herschel's expression became sad for a moment and Beth registered his sorrow as he prompted her.

"Think about it for a moment Bethy, you know where you are and why you're here". It only took a moment for the memories to flood back and Beth remembered Grady Memorial, Dawn's demands, and then choosing to stab her with the surgical scissors. Then nothing absolutely nothing and with dawning horror she felt her stomach drop to her feet.

She met her father's eyes as she demanded hoarsely "I died didn't I. I am dead. Oh God this can't be happening. Daryl what will this do to him. I promised him that there were still good people out there, that this type of thing wouldn't keep happening. I can't be dead please. I can't". Beth turned to her father desperately and saw the truth on his features. "Why… Why did you bring me here then? Why show me this? Why show me Daryl and that little girl? What is this all about?" Beth would have continued but, Herschel put up a hand to stop her and gently turned her away from him so that she could see the now fading images of Daryl and Lea as they continued to draw nearer.

"Bethy" Herschel demanded firmly "tell me who that little girl is".

" I don't know" Beth screeched half hysterical at the realization of her own death "why should I know who she is?"

"You do" Herschel spoke firmly but, calmly "you do know who she is. Who is she Beth".

In an instant a sudden certain realization crashed down on Beth. She realized what about the little girls features had called to her "Momma "she gasped out "She had momma's facial structure….but how is that possible?" . Beth looked from Lea out in the meadow back to her father and then she knew. She knew as sure as she knew Annette was her mother. "Mine, she's mine, my daughter" Beth chocked out as she looked up at her father.

He nodded slowly before a small smile crossed his features. "She's beautiful. Sometimes there is so much Dixon in her that it's hard to tell there is any Greene at all, but she does favor your mother doesn't she?" Herschel questioned gently.

"How is this possible" Beth demanded "and why are you showing this to me if I am dead. Clearly I don't have a daughter with Daryl and if I am dead I never will. Why are you doing this?". Beth was angry, not so much at her father but, at the situation. She may not have even admitted it to herself before she died but, she had fallen in love with Daryl after the prison fell, while they were surviving together but, separated from the rest of the group. Now she had seen that little girl, that beautiful little girl that was supposed to be hers, and she had seen the love on Daryl's face as he had gazed at the child. What kind of cruel joke was this that she had to die to see what might have been.

Beth watched the dismay cross Herschel's features as he began "I didn't want to. I didn't want to show this to you hunny but, he asked me to. He felt you needed to understand, to see everything before you made a choice. He felt it was only fair".

Herschel let out a soft sigh as Beth continued to stare at him angrily" He who? What are you talking about".

" You know who Bethy the same way you knew that Lea was your child after you thought about it", Herschel prompted gently. Beth did know, she just wasn't in the mood to acknowledge it. But she did know, she had been raised in family with strong faith, and Beth's faith was mighty strong. It was part of what allowed her to hope…no to know that there were still good people out there even if this had happened to her. Beth latched on to part of her fathers statement in an attempt to avoid evaluating the whole of it.

"What else are you suppose to show me" she demanded.

Herschel's expression registered sorrow for a moment before he told her " I don't want to show this to you. You saw what might be first. That is what Lea is. What might be. Now I have to show you what will be, if the current course isn't altered". With that Herschel waved his hand gently and Beth watched as the heavy fog before her began to clear. The scene was a heavily wooded area and Beth saw her family surrounding a campfire obviously in the middle of breakfast. It was hard to tell but, Beth supposed it couldn't be that long after her death as Daryl's hair wasn't really that much longer and she knew he wouldn't cut it without prompting. Beth was vaguely aware that the atmosphere around the campfire was subdued but, all of her attention was focused solely on Daryl.

He sat away from the others, dirty, too thin, and picking at his fingernail instead of breaking his fast. It was clear he was segregating himself from the group and Beth could see the grief written across his features. The low murmur of other voices carried across the camp for a moment or two before it happened. Beth watched in horror as a massive herd of walkers broke from the tree line of the forest into the camp. Daryl had been preoccupied and inattentive and had uncharacteristically missed the signs of the approaching herd. Without warning the camp erupted into chaos. Beth watched as her family struggled to gather what they could and run. There was no chance of fending off a walker herd this large, the only way to survive was to run. That's when Beth saw it, she zeroed in on it despite the yells and screams, and general chaos. She saw Judith unattended, left sitting on the ground by the camp fire, and she saw the walker zeroing in on the toddler. The little girl was sitting on the forest floor, crying helplessly, as large fat tears rolled down her cheeks. Beth saw the moment Daryl realized the little girl was alone and in jeopardy. If he had run in that moment he would have escaped the herd but, instead of running from it, he unholstered his knife and charged into the chaos in an attempt to save Judith. For a short time Beth thought he might be successful. He reached the little girl and scooped her into his arms. He turned trying to escape the overrun camp, fighting off walkers as they advanced, but the others had fled at the first sign of trouble and Daryl was on his own. He was unable to fend off the onslaught of walkers and Beth watched in helpless horror as the man she loved and the little girl that was like her own daughter were overrun. When Daryl collapsed in on himself shielding Judith with his own body she turned from the image unable to watch anymore and met her fathers eyes. He gazed down at her sadly before stating " He is going to be overcome with grief. The whole group, our family, will be shattered and grieving, but Daryl, he is going to lose any semblance of ability to function. He misses you that badly", Herschel gives her a wry smile before continuing "it will cost both him and Judith their lives". Beth shuddered at the thought. At the idea of Judy's life being so short, of the little girl not having the opportunity to really live. She didn't even allow herself to dwell on the horror of Daryl dying as he had just moments before.

"How do I stop this" Beth desperately demanded , "What can I do?".

Herschel hesitated for a moment before stating " I just showed you what will be if nothing changes. Daryl and Judith will pass from that life into the new as you have. And you can all spend eternity here, with those that have come before you..in peace". Beth could tell that her father actually seemed to prefer this idea , which was reinforced when he stated "the battle would be over Beth. You have all fought so hard. You deserve peace and rest. The alternative won't be easy. It won't be like staying here". Herschel understood immediately that he had lost this argument by the dissatisfied and determined look on Beth's face. He was her father after all. He smiled wryly before continuing ," I can tell however, by the look on your face that an eternity of peace and rest for yourself, Daryl, and Judith doesn't appeal to you. He didn't think it would which , is why he has chosen you for such a special destiny. You are strong Beth. Stronger than even you know. Daryl sees it, has nurtured it in you, but it's going to take all of the strength you have to undergo this task". Herschel watched Beth as she continued to stare at him forcefully a clear sign that she wanted him to continue. "Tell me Beth, when you observed what can be what did you notice or more specifically what didn't you notice".

Beth thought about her father's question for a moment before she gasped stating "there weren't any walkers. That's why Daryl was so relaxed and why he didn't have his crossbow with him, he wasn't worried about Lea's safety".

Herschel nodded smiling at his perceptive daughter. "He never planned for the world to go this way Bethy, and now he is looking for someone to help pull it back from the brink. He thinks you can be that person but, I have to warn you it won't be easy. You will have to become a warrior and you will need help, so it will be imperative that you have Daryl at your side. He will give you the strength that you need but, he can only continue to strengthen you if you maintain your faith, something we know is difficult in that world". Herschel paused before taking a deep breath and emphasizing" He wants you to be the one to bring a cure to the world". Beth stares at her father for a long moment before shaking her head in disbelief.

" I must be dead because, I can't believe this is happening. So what your telling me is that I died, that if nothing changes Daryl and Judy will die too in the very near future, and that the creator is willing to bring me back to life, so that I can return and try to find a cure for the zombie apocalypse". Herschel nods calmly but definitively as Beth continues " And if I manage to cure the world and somehow convince Daryl to fall in love with me, I might have a family and a future", Herschel nods again before reiterating " Bethy please consider this, it won't be easy, and it will be a long road. You don't have to do this.".

Beth signed tiredly as a realization hit her, one she didn't even need to think too hard to obtain " Yeah Dad that's the point. I do. I do have to do this. It's why I am here. It's what I was made to do. I am not sure if our destiny is ever really a choice…and Dad I know this is mine."

_The bed's getting cold and your not here_

_The future that we hold is so unclear_

_But I'm not alive until you call_

_And I'll bet the odds against it all_

_Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_

_You might be right but I don't care_

_Here's a million reasons why I should give you up_

_But the heart wants what it wants_

" I trust him and if he has faith in me then I can do this. And Dad I want to live. I want to live in a world where the zombie apocalypse is a memory and the future is so much brighter. I don't want to just exist in peace for the rest of eternity, while the world implodes. I want to feel... the good stuff but, the pain as well. I want to experience life to the fullest and I want the opportunity to show that to Daryl as well. I want to see him look at his child with wonder and know that the world can be a good place." Beth ended her speech and stared up at her father with steely determination.

"I love you Bethy. You know that. I have never been prouder of you than I am in this moment. When things get tough….and they will….remember where to draw your faith and strength from. I know you can accomplish the task you are setting out to do. And I know that one day we will be reunited again." Beth smiled up at her father as a wave of peace washed over her.

"I know Dad. I know that we will see each other again. I've always known how much you love me and Maggie too. I love you Dad so much. Thank you for all you did for us our whole lives". Beth reached for Herschel as he pulled her into a final hug, grateful that she finally had the opportunity to say goodbye to her father.

_This is a modern fairy tale_

_No happy endings_

_No wind in our sails_

_But I can't imagine a life without_

_Breathless moments_

_Breaking me down, down, down, down_

As Beth began to pull away from her father's embrace she felt a strange drifting sensation as if she were being carried away. Her father began to fade and as he did so he reached out one last time to brush a few strands of hair from her face. His smile was soft, serene, and loving. But the words Beth heard as her consciousness began to fade away did not come from her father. A voice that she had never heard before but, knew without ever needing to be told whispered "Remember I am always with you if you have faith".

Daryl couldn't see beyond the blur of tears that blinded his vision. He couldn't hear above the roar of his pounding heart. His whole world had contracted to the tiny blood he clutched in his arms, her lifeless body a dead weight. He was vaguely aware of the others surrounding him in the yard outside the hospital. Dimly heard Maggie's keening wails of grief as he collapsed to his knees. Then as if the world was conspiring to drown him he became aware of another facet of his environment. Walkers… Walkers were coming from every direction drawn he supposed by the horrific sounds of Maggie's grief. His family began to scatter grabbing weapons and imploring Daryl to run as well. He considered it for a moment but, then the reality of the situation crashed in on him. In order to run he would have to leave Beth and he wasn't going to do that. He had left her once and look what had happened. He wouldn't leave her again. He watched as the others ran, Glenn dragging a hysterical Maggie, and he came to terms with his decision. He was done. The world had become too much and he was ready for peace. He couldn't go on in a world where innocents like Beth Greene didn't get to make it out of places like Grady Memorial.

When he was younger he believed that right always triumphed over wrong. Sure he didn't get to see a lot of movies like other kids but, he still understood the concept and believed it. But in this post apocalyptic world it seemed like evil won every time. And Daryl was done fighting on the side of a lost cause. As he looked up Daryl saw several walkers closing in only yards away and he glanced down at Beth wanting her face to be the last image he saw, as he was released from this life into the next. He took in her angelic features, blond hair, and almost peaceful expression before his eyes settled on the ugly red gunshot entry wound in her forehead. His gut twisted with grief as his eyes skated to the cross bracelet on Beth's wrist and unable to stop himself he cried out in anguish "Why damit. Why her. Why did it have to be her. She was so good she didn't deserve this."

Daryl recognized of course that the good ones never made it. That saying the good die young came to fruition for a reason, and as unfair as it was, it was more often than not true. But true or not Daryl could not accept it. Beth had always had so much faith but, what good was faith when this was the end result. Overwhelmed and believing that any minute a walker would tear into his flesh Daryl, with hot tears running down his cheeks, rasped out "Beth oh no not Beth… please not Beth."

A snarl drew Daryl's attention to a walker several yards to his left that had noticed him due to his anguished cries. Daryl was assessing the walker a middle aged man who had most likely at one time been a professional judging by the suit and tie when it happened.

"Daryl", his eyes snapped down to Beth's face, he must be losing his mind. He was going to lose it before he died Daryl mused numbly. But then as he was focused on her facial features he saw her eyes twitch beneath her lids and she sucked in a quick, shallow breath, before rasping out again "Daryl" .

It took Daryl a millisecond to realize that he had somehow been granted either a miracle or a temporary reprieve. Beth wasn't dead or at least she wasn't yet however, close she might be, and he had to do something, and it had to be now. Lurching to his feet, clutching Beth to his chest, he turned to sprint away from the walkers, and back towards the hospital. He had to get Beth help, there was no other option. She had to live.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. I also don't own Take me to Churcy by Hoozier.

_My lover's got humor_

_She's the giggle at a funeral_

_Knows everybody's disapproval_

_I should've worshipped her sooner_

Daryl's breaths came in short shallow pants as he sprinted for the door leading into the hospital stairwell. It had been closed and sealed behind their family as they exited the hospital but, he desperately hoped one of the officers would still be in the stairwell. Beth weighed heavy in his arms and he could hear her pained, gasping, breaths but, the mere knowledge that she was alive caused adrenaline to course through him, fueling his desperate retreat. Daryl wasn't sure why he was being given this second chance but, he knew how precious it was and he wouldn't waste it. Second chances were rare if not non-existent in this new world. He eased to a stop trying not to jostle Beth anymore than he had too, and glanced behind him, before raising his fist to bang on the stairwell door. Daryl saw two walkers steadily approaching him and Beth in their typical lurching gait, the man in the suit whom he had been watching earlier, and a teenage girl who formally had a penchant for gothic clothing. Just as Daryl was contemplating laying Beth gently on the stairwell stoop in order to arm himself with his crossbow the door swung open and Daryl was face to face with Officer Shepard. "Please", Daryl begged the female officer, "Please Beth is alive. I need help." Daryl had never begged for anything in his life. He had learned at a very young age, watching his mother beg his father to stop drinking, or beating her or her sons, that begging never worked. Instead it often worsened the punishment or dragged out the agony and pain one was trying to escape. But Daryl was willing to beg for Beth, for her very life.

The female officer glanced down at Beth incredulously, clearly doubting Daryl's assessment, and just at that moment the blond shifted her head against Daryl's arm and moaned in pain before rasping out "Daryl it hurts, please" a small sob "make it stop".

Officer Shepard gasped "Hurry. Come on", before grabbing Daryl by the arm and urging him into the stairwell. She slammed the door behind him barring it just as the Goth walker slammed into it with a sickening thwack. Wasting no time the officer turned to Daryl beckoning for him to follow, as she turned to sprint up the stairwell. Two flights up Daryl and Officer Shepard sprinted past Officer Licari who, stationed in the stairwell, turned towards them in shock.

"Shepard, where's the fire", he started before noticing Daryl following on Shepard's heels carrying Beth. "What the…", he gasped before turning to follow the pair sprinting wildly up the stairwell.

By the fifth floor Daryl was wheezing and making silent promises to never smoke another cigarette. His legs were burning and his back aching from carrying Beth but, the fact barely registered due to the adrenaline coursing through him. His thoughts were racing between elation and absolute terror that he would still lose her, as he and the two officers burst through the stairwell door, onto the now main floor of the hospital. Beth hadn't spoken again but, Daryl had heard her soft pitiful moans of pain as he had raced up the stairs. Daryl was two steps behind Officer Shepard, following her down the hallway, when she began yelling ,"Edwards get out here. Now!", in an authoritative tone.

Edwards popped out of an exam room halfway down the hallway and took in the sight of the two officers and Daryl carrying Beth rushing towards him. "Geez Stephanie what's the emergency? What is he doing back here? I thought they had all left".

Daryl's attention was drawn away from the two officers and the doctor as Beth moved in his arms. Glancing down he saw her struggling unsuccessfully to open her eyes. She managed to get them open just enough to glance up and make eye contact with Daryl. Beth's beautiful soft cornflower blues locked onto Daryl's startlingly clear icy blues, as she reached up with a shaking hand, to touch her palm to his cheek. Daryl forgot to breathe as Beth's soft palm gently caressed his rough stubble covered cheek. His racing heart calmed instantly as his whole focus shifted to the woman in his arms. It was as if Beth was infusing his system with calm through skin to skin contact. His erratic racing thoughts crystalized into a clear rational pattern and he was able to focus on one outcome. It was up to him to ensure that Beth received the help she would need to survive this. The spell was broken by Edwards sharp exclamation of "That's impossible," as the doctor took in the scene before him.

Daryl's gaze snapped up to Edwards face, "Impossible or not it's happening. Please she needs your help." Daryl saw the panic on the doctor's face as he realized he was actually being asked to do something to help the woman in his arms.

"I …I don't know that I can do anything," Edwards stammered. "She should be dead. If she isn't she will be soon," the panicked doctor started to back away from the group but, Officer Shepard's hand shot out grabbing the doctors forearm.

"Don't you dare try to run away," Shepard snarled. "You're just as responsible for Dawn and all the horrible things that she did as the rest of us. We all enabled her and those of her ilk. We have to make this right. Or we at least have to try."

"She's right," Licari seconded. "We all allowed horrible things to happen here in the name of the greater good. What kind of people are we going to become if we don't recognize where we went wrong and at least try to make recompense for it."

Daryl had turned his attention back to Beth who had once again passed back into a state of unconsciousness. He was vaguely aware of the ongoing conversation between Shepard, Licari, and Edwards when he hears the doctor state," You don't understand. She is going to die anyway. Why waste the resources. Dawn was wrong about a lot of things but, she was right about that. We don't have unlimited resources here and she isn't going to make it. People don't survive wounds like that."

"NO," Daryl roared turning his attention to the doctor and advancing towards his shrinking form. " No," he repeated again a little more softly but, no less forcefully. "She ain't going to die and your gonna make sure of that. I don't care if you gotta use every damn resource in this whole damn place on her. Your gonna make sure Beth survives or you won't be needin to worry about resources," Daryl stepped even closer to the doctor, invading his personal space, as he dropped his voice an octave to a dangerous whisper, " cause those resources won't be doin you a damn bit of good after I end your miserable existence in the slowest, most painful way I can dream up."

Edwards gulped and visibly shrank under the intense murderous stare Daryl was aiming directly at him when Shepard growled out," You help that poor girl or I will personally help him with ending your miserable existence. I won't take much convincing, I know some of the things you've done here to save your own hide over the years."

Edwards intense desire for self-preservation won out as he muttered ,"Fine I'll do what I can. But don't say I didn't warn you when she dies anyway." Turning to Daryl he beckoned, " Come on I have a room set up down at the end of the hallway for really critical cases. I don't think they get anymore critical than Beth's." As Daryl turned to follow him down the hallway Edwards shot at Licari, " Find Melissa for me. She used to be an RN in the surgical unit. She has the best chance of being any real help." Licari nodded at Edwards before turning on heal and heading in the opposite direction.

_If the heavens ever did speak_

_She's the last true mouthpiece_

_Every Sunday's getting more bleak_

_A fresh poison each week_

Daryl took note of the extensive amount of medical equipment as he entered the critical care room with Edwards. The doctor motioned for Daryl to place Beth on the gurney in the center of the room and he did so as gently as he could. As he was straightening back up the sound of sneakers squeaking on linoleum caught his attention, the person was moving quickly, and he immediately took a defensive position in front of Beth as a tiny elderly gray haired woman burst into the room. The woman, whom Daryl presumed to be Melissa the RN nurse, turned to the doctor panting to catch her breath. "Licari came to get me. He told me that poor sweet girl is actually still alive. What can I do to help." Daryl was glad to see that at least one of the medical staff on Beth's team actually appeared to want to help her.

The doctor turned towards the nurse and began issuing rapid fire orders that Daryl did not understand. The two began to work as a well-oiled machine assessing Beth's condition, taking her vital signs, treating her wound, and hooking up equipment. Daryl stepped back trying to stay out of the way but, unwilling to be too far away from Beth. The doctor was probing the wound in Beth's forehead when her eyes shot wide open and she began to struggle wildly, panic flaring in her eyes. " No..No…Daryl…I don't want to leave.. .not yet… Daryl…please…" fat tears began to roll down Beth's ashen cheeks as Daryl shot forward pushing Melissa out of the way to get to Beth.

Doctor Edwards had jumped back, startled, when Beth began to struggle. Daryl reached the blond, pulling her into his arms, and cradling her chest to chest. Daryl cupped the back of her head with one hand and supported her lower back with the other as he sat on the hospital bed. He began to croon to her softly," Shush princess you ain't leavin. You ain't goin anywhere and I ain't neither. I am right here. Shush its gonna be okay," Daryl wasn't sure where the endearment came from. He hadn't ever used it before but, it seemed to fit and right now Beth needed his comfort.

His eyes meet the doctors over Beth's head as she sobbed against his shoulder," It hurts so bad, feels like my head is explodin, please do something, please make it stop." Daryl's gut twisted in agony at the blonde's pain and his inability to stop it.

"Caint you do somethin," he growled at Edwards as the blond shook and sobbed. Daryl thought she might be physically sick at any moment due to her level of distress.

"No," Edwards said shaking his head sadly. "I don't like seeing her in pain anymore than you do. I can't give her anything to knock her out though because anything I might have available could suppress her breathing, and with a head wound that's the last thing we want to do." Daryl nodded his reluctant understanding as Edwards continued, "I need you to try to keep her still so I can assess this. Can you do that?"

Daryl nodded taking a firmer hold on Beth, "Princess…. I know this is gonna hurt real bad but, I need ya to hold still. Can you do that for me?" Beth's sobs hitched for a second and Daryl felt the minutest movement of her head in assent against his shoulder. He turned to Edwards with steely determination, "Go ahead. She aint gonna move."

Edwards nodded and returned to examining the wound, "I don't know how she is even conscious never mind talking and listening to direction right now. But it's a good sign. Try to keep her still."

Daryl stroked Beth's hair as Edwards poked and prodded and Melissa handed the doctor instruments while holding a light directed at the wound. A few moments later he exhaled and looked to Daryl, "The bullet exited the brain cleanly from what I can tell. The best I can do is stitch the wounds together, hope the brain doesn't swell, and see if she recovers and if there is any lasting damage. We will of course offer palliative care to keep her comfortable and stable but, I think that is the most we can do in this situation."

Daryl nodded solemnly," Do it then." He held Beth close as the doctor and nurse flushed the wounds and began to stitch them closed. Beth blessedly passed back into unconsciousness at some point during the process but, Daryl continued to support her as the position allowed the medical staff the best access to her wounds.

"_We were born sick" you heard them say it_

_My Church offers no absolutes _

_She tells me "Worship in the bedroom"_

When they were finished stitching and bandaging the wounds Daryl laid her gently back on the bed and turned to the doctor. Edwards ran a hand through his hair tiredly as he assessed Daryl's haggard and weary expression. "It isn't that I didn't want to help her you know," he started earnestly. "Beth is an amazing young woman and I came to admire her a great deal during out short acquaintance. But realistically no one should survive a wound like the one she has. I didn't want to give you or anyone else false hope about the matter. She shouldn't be conscious, she shouldn't be talking, and she should have some type of memory deficient. It doesn't seem like Beth is suffering from any of those complications yet, but I feel compelled to warn you that her survival isn't a certainty by any stretch of the imagination. Even if she does recover she could still suffer the effects of a traumatic brain injury."

Daryl nodded at the doctor's assessment and stated confidently, "Beth is strong. She's a survivor. She told me once she ain't just another dead girl and she was right. The rest don't matter."

Edwards dipped his head nodding his acknowledgement of Daryl's statement," Melissa will place an IV and start running some antibiotics, pain killers that will at least relieve some of her discomfort, and meds to control any swelling that might occur in her brain. I will be back in a couple of hours to check on her." Daryl nodded and Edwards turned to exit the room. Melissa quietly finished her work placing the IV and starting drips of both medication and food and hydration before turning to exit the room. She paused however, before leaving, and Daryl felt her eyes on him as he sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair next to Beth's bed clasping her hand in his.

He turned towards the nurse and quirked an eyebrow at her in question before stroking a finger gently up and down the top of Beth's hand. The older woman smiled gently as she regarded Daryl, "I am guessing you're the man sweet Beth was separated from when she was brought here."

Daryl grunted a non-committal ,"Maybe."

Melissa's smile broadened, " I'll take that as a yes. She talked about you a lot and based off of today's events I saw everything I needed to, to confirm you're the man she was always talking about." Daryl considered the nurses statement, wondering briefly why Beth had wasted time thinking about him while she was trapped at Grady. The nurse continued," Beth was always pretty quiet and kept things close to the vest but, she would always light up when she talked about you. She was certain you would be looking for her. She never mentioned the rest of your family so it was quite the surprise to see you all but, I knew you were the man she talked about when that unfortunate situation happened with Dawn." Melissa looked towards Beth sadly before shaking her head, "Poor sweet girl, the world is such a cruel place now. No matter how she felt about being here Beth was always so kind and considerate to me. I will do anything I can to help you both. If you need anything I will be with patients down the hall. Just come find me."

Daryl nodded his assent and Melissa turned exiting the room. Daryl considered Melissa's statement wondering what had happened to Beth while she was at Grady. The Beth he knew certainly wasn't quiet and able to keep things close to the vest. She was wide open, brave, and demonstrative. He was proud that Beth had maintained her optimism and compassion even in less than optimal circumstances but, he was flummoxed that she had not talked about the rest of their family. The fact that Beth knew him well enough to know he would be looking for her filled him with a feeling he couldn't identify but, it saddened him to know she hadn't thought the same about the rest of their family. He thought back to the time at the moonshine cabin when he had told her she wouldn't ever see Maggie again. It made him sick to his stomach to think that maybe Beth had believed him, especially considering her actions towards Dawn, and how true the prediction might have come only hours ago.

_The only heaven I'll be sent to _

_Is when I'm alone with you_

_Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife_

Daryl sighed thinking about some of the horrible things he had said to Beth while they were alone after the fall of the prison. He remembered how angry he had been when she had wanted to have her first drink and the names he had called her. Looking back he could understand her need for a task to accomplish, and the direction the task lent, no matter how ill-advised it had been. When he considered how close he had come to losing Beth forever his stomach churned. What if he had never had a chance to tell her he was sorry for the things he had said, that now he understood what she had been trying to do with her little mission, and that he was grateful for it. The events at the moonshine cabin had been the start of much needed healing process for Daryl. Carol had been right when she stated he was a different person, more a man than a child now. That transformation had been started during his time with Beth and he strongly felt that he had her to thank for it. Daryl concluded after thinking back on his time alone with Beth that it was a miracle that she had even spoken about him while she was here at Grady. Why would she have ever even wanted to see him again after some of the things he had said. Shame coursed through him as Beth shifted on the bed restlessly. Daryl continued to hold her right hand in his left but, he reached forward with his right to gently brush some strands of blond hair from her face. Even in unconsciousness Daryl felt Beth shift towards his touch before settling back into resting quietly, and he couldn't understand what he had done to earn this woman's unflagging trust.

_Offer me my deathless death_

_Good, God let me give you my life_

_If I'm a pagan of the good times_

_My lover's the sunlight_

_To keep the Goddess on my side_

_She demands a sacrifice_

As the hours past both Melissa and Doctor Edwards came in to check on Beth's condition reporting to Daryl that it was stable and her brain did not appear to be swelling. They each suggested at various times that Daryl should consider taking a nap on the couch in Beth's room but, he refused to leave her side or release her hand. Daryl had never been the spiritual sort. Growing up as he had didn't really leave any room for faith, instead he dealt in absolutes and action. During their time at the farm and prison he had witnessed Herschel's, and his daughter's faith many times but, he had never felt compelled to talk with them about it. But as he sat at Beth's bedside, unable to do anything to help her in her struggle for survival, he began to bargain with the God she believed in so strongly. Daryl was willing to do anything, including offer his own life in exchange, if Beth was allowed to recover from her wound without any lingering effects. He reflected on his own, as he considered it, worthless life, and compared that to Beth's goodness, and the light she brought to the world. In the end he concluded that she had a much stronger case for surviving in the post-apocalyptic world. The world needed more people like Beth Greene, it could certainly do with fewer Dixons that was for sure. With that thought Daryl made a promise to himself and whatever higher power might be listening. If Beth was allowed to recover, leave the hospital, and return to her family, Daryl would spend the rest of his life making sure that she was safe and protected. He would never again let something like this happen to her, even if it meant sacrificing his own life to ensure the continuance of hers. Repeating his promise over and over in his mind Daryl, bowed touching his forehead to his and Beth's joined hands. His mantra became a prayer and he closed his eyes and drifted off into an exhausted unsettled and uncomfortable doze in the plastic chair.

_In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_

_Only then I am human_

_Only then I am Clean_

_Amen. Amen. Amen. Amen._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. I also want to take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed the story so far. This is my first attempt at writing and I never realized how time consuming it could be. It's a lot of fun though so thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, they definitely help to inspire more writing.**

Daryl stood in the hallway of Grady Memorial with Rick on his left and Carol on his right. Beth was several feet ahead of him arguing with Dawn when he heard her state "I get it now". As she went to raise her hand his heart started pounding rapidly in his chest. Unable to intervene he watched helplessly as Beth raised the surgical scissors a sick feeling racing through him. He knew something awful was about to happen but, he was unable to do anything to stop it. He found himself frozen unable to move or speak to stop the tragedy he knew would unfold. In less than thirty seconds Beth brought the scissors down into Dawn's shoulder and a steady knocking sound started to echo in Daryl's head. Was that his heart? Was it going to explode out of his chest? Then as the knocking continued, knowing what would happen next, Daryl watched unable to turn away as Dawn brought up the gun, and discharged it against Beth's forehead. The knocking grew louder still as Daryl started to move forward, Beth's blood splattering his face, as a scream of anguish rose in his throat. Just as Daryl was about to catch Beth's falling body it slipped through his fingers disappearing into thin air as Dawn started to laugh manically.

He turned toward her, just barely able to hear her over the knocking growing continuously louder in his head. "You didn't actually think you could save her did you", Dawn crowed before beginning to laugh so hard she had tears in her eyes. Daryl felt like his heart was pounding so hard it was going to explode right out of his chest, and then it did, with a pain so intense it shot through his body like a bolt of electricity.

Daryl jerked awake nearly falling out of the cheap plastic bed side chair. He managed to catch himself on the side of Beth's hospital bed without jostling the blonde resting so peacefully, unaware of her companion's distress. Daryl drank in the sight of Beth's chest rising and falling steadily in sleep as he tried to calm his racing heart and nerves. He brought a hand up to stroke some errant hair out of Beth's face when he realized the knocking had not stopped when he woke up. Turning towards the doorway he saw Officer Shepard leaning against the door jam, a sheepish expression on her face. She was holding a plate of food in one hand and had been quietly knocking on the door with the other. "Hey," she whispered, " we thought you might be hungry."

Daryl realized at that moment that he was so hungry his stomach ached. He didn't even know when the last time he ate was. Melissa had brought him water earlier but, he hadn't been in any frame of mind to eat. "Starvin actually", he grunted out before stretching and straightening in the chair.

"It isn't much," Shepard began offering Daryl the plate of beans and fresh vegetables, "but it's filling and nutritious."

Daryl took the plate and placed it on the stand next to Beth's bed before replying, "Gotten used ta eatin whatever I can find. It will do as well as anything else. Certainly had worse than beans and vegetables, and at least it aint me on the menu."

Tilting her head to the side officer Shepard gave Daryl a startled yet quizzical look, "Huh."

Daryl impatiently brushed his bangs back off his forehead before huffing out, "Our group ran into some folks from Terminus a ways back. They were fixin to serve us up for dinner, apparently they had a taste for human flesh. As you can see I aint dinner so you can guess what happened to them." He picked up his spoon and dug hungrily into the beans glancing up to see Shepard's appalled expression.

"This group was actually eating people", at Daryl's nod she shuddered, "and I thought guinea pig was bad." It was Daryl's turn to give her a quizzical look at he chewed his beans. "Nevermind", she shrugged," I actually came to do more than deliver the food."

"I figured", Daryl stated nodding at her to continue, as he rapidly worked his way through his meal.

Taking that as her cue to continue Shepard looked down for a moment before meeting Daryl's eyes. Daryl put down his fork reading the look on the officer's face. She was about to deliver bad news and he wanted to be prepared to respond. He was worried she was going to rescind her offer to help Beth. It was clear she had taken over for Dawn and was therefore, in a leadership position. "After Doc Edwards began working on Beth I sent a team out to try to track down the rest of your family. I figured they would want to know that the two of you were here and safe. I mean they tried so hard to get Beth back so I just figured….," Shepard trailed off shaking her head before clearing her throat, "anyway there wasn't any sign of them that my officers could find. It seems like they cleared out. Most likely they've left the city altogether."

Daryl had been prepared for Officer Shepard to say many different things but, not the news that she had just delivered. He was shocked for a moment that the officer had even sent out a party to search for the rest of his and Beth's family but, after contemplating how kind everyone at the hospital had been he realized he shouldn't have been surprised. Melissa had told Daryl during one of her checks on Beth that Dawn and her corrupt officers had run the hospital like the gestapo. All the decent folks had been afraid to oppose them for fear of their own lives. After all relative safety during a zombie apocalypse was nothing to scoff at. With Dawn's demise the decent officers and staff had had the upper hand as well as the courage to fight back. Daryl hadn't asked what had happened to the remaining crooked cops but, Melissa had made sure Daryl understood they were no longer in residence at Grady. Shepard and those remaining were clearly hoping to atone for previous sins.

The next emotion Daryl felt was bone deep betrayal. Daryl realized what it must have looked like as the others fled. They had to have assumed that he had died with Beth but, had they really left the city without confirmation of that fact. Daryl himself had risked his life on numerous occasions for almost all the members of his family and they couldn't even be bothered to find out what happened to him. After all hadn't he cheated death several times before. What were the odds that he would do so again. Instead they had left him. Left him for dead.

Daryl was still mulling over the fact that they had been abandoned when he felt a hot flush start in the tips of his toes and travel all the way to the top of his head. He began to sweat as mind numbing anger ricochet through his body. They had left him for dead, the same way they had left Beth. If it wasn't for Daryl's persistence and insistence the rescue mission to Grady would never even have occurred. Their family would have packed up and traveled to DC without ever knowing what had become of Beth. They would have left her to rot or die under Dawns dictatorial rule. Her own sister had run off on a mission to rescue the world without a single care for Beth's whereabouts. Daryl realized now that she had just assumed that Beth was weak. That she could never have survived without one of them. Well hadn't Beth proved them wrong. So far she had cheated death, the same as Daryl always had, and by surviving what should be a fatal gun shot wound, she was proving to be far stronger than many others could ever hope to be. When Daryl began to laugh semi-hysterically Officer Shepard took a step further into the hospital room. Daryl could see the worried expression flit across her features before she carefully schooled them into an emotionless mask. "I am sorry," she stated using a tone of voice meant to invoke calm," This must be a shock after everything that's happened over the past couple of days. We'll keep looking of course but, is there anything else I can do."

Daryl sighed realizing the officer must be thinking he was cracking under the pressure of worrying about Beth and thinking their family had abandoned them. He shifted in his chair, pushing his finished plate away, before reaching out to stroke his hand down Beth's arm. He needed the physical touch of someone he was close to in order to ground himself. Daryl had always been self-reliant, and had never felt the need to physically touch other people before but, somehow touching Beth had a calming effect on him. He turned back to Officer Shepard and mumbled, "You aint gotta bother lookin no more. I know Rick and their long gone outta the city by now."

Looking apologetic Shepard replied," It isn't a problem to keep looking. Surely they must be worried about you at least. I know they think Beth is dead but, they know you weren't."

Beth shifted restlessly on the bed murmuring gibberish in her sleep. When she began to thrash more earnestly Daryl reached out a hand to stroke her hair murmuring, " It's okay Beth. Your safe ya just gotta rest now. I am here and I aint leavin ya. Shush Princess….it's just fine." He continued to murmur and stroke her hair rhythmically until Beth turned her head into the palm of his hand. When her cheek rested against his palm she inhaled deeply before stilling and settling back into a deep restful slumber. With Beth settled Daryl turned his attention back to Officer Shepard, "Don't be wastin your time or your officers time Shepard. They think I'am as dead as Beth and they won't be commin back lookin for me or her." At Shepard's skeptical look Daryl smirked before responding bitterly," Only reason they came lookin for Beth was cuz I insisted. If it weren't for me they wouldn't a bothered. They aint gonna come back lookin for me I can promise ya that. They were plannin on headin to DC on a mission to save the world. It'd be my guess their already half way there."

Shepard looked like she might want to continue arguing with Daryl but, instead she nodded her head agreeably. " You know we're trying to make this hospital into a place that actually does things for the greater good. I don't know what your plans are once Beth recovers but, we probably would have a place for both of you if you'd like to stay."

Daryl appreciated the officers offer, especially after all they had done for Beth at the hospital. He didn't want to offend her but, he had no intentions of staying in the place where Beth had almost been killed. He wanted to be clear so as not to mislead the woman but, he wanted to do so in a way that conveyed gratitude not contempt. " It aint that I don't appreciate everythin that you all have been doin for Beth but, once she is ready to move we'll be headin out. I got some plans I been mullin over and once Beth has some say we'll be makin a decision on what we'll be doin next. Neither one of us is city people and I been thinkin I want to take her home."

Officer Shepard nodded kindly as if she had expected Daryl's answer and her offer had merely been a formality. "Where's home, " she questioned with genuine curiosity.

Daryl didn't sense any nefarious intent in the women's question but, recent events had made him even more mistrustful than he was by nature. So he answered vaguely with a half smile, " a farm in northern Georgia, been in Beth's family for hundreds of years. It was a real nice place and I been thinkin that with some improvements it could be a safe place to stay for awhile."

"Ah I get it", Officer Shepard chuckled in reference to Daryl's vague answer. She bowed her head for a moment to inspect her shoes before looking back at Daryl with an amused expression on her face. " You can't be too careful now a days can you Daryl. I get the secrecy and I am in no way offended by it. I can take a hint though and I won't be asking about your plans anymore. We'll help you and Beth with whatever you need while you're here, it's the least we can do. When your ready to head out just let us know and we'll provide you with provisions and weapons."

Daryl appreciated that the officer did not attempt to pry further and responded, "That's a generous offer, I have my crossbow but, Beth will be needin weapons. Thank you."

She nodded her affirmation before moving to head out of the room. " I have officers to manage and staff to check on so I best be going now. Melissa can direct you to the cafeteria the next time your hungry. If you need anything else please ask someone to find me." She hesitated before turning to Daryl one final time," That young woman is an extraordinary example of the good left in humanity. She helped me once to hide something from Dawn that might have gotten me a beating at best and a death sentence at worst. She believed that what I was doing was right even if it went against Dawn and she was willing to risk her own life to do the right thing. I really expected your families plan to work and I am sorry I didn't respond sooner and stop this tragedy. When Beth helped me that day she displayed an extraordinary strength of character and will and I have no doubt that she is well on her way to recovery. I am grateful I had a chance to return the favor to her." Officer Shepard nodded to Daryl a final time before turning and exiting the room.

As the officer's footsteps retreated down the hallway Daryl mulled over her parting comment and reflected on how many people Beth had positively impacted during her short stay at Grady. So far Officer Shepard, Melissa, and Doc Edwards had all had only positive things to say about the way Beth conducted herself. Daryl thought back to his own short time with Beth and how great an impact she had had on him. No other person in Daryl's life had helped him to grow in character so much no matter how long their acquaintance. Sure Carol, Rick, and Herschel had all had positive impacts on Daryl but, they hadn't helped to heal him emotionally the way Beth had. He had selfishly thought that Beth was his own personal savior but, he reflected wryly that her goodness had not been reserved solely for him. She had touched so many people in such a deep way with her strength of character and caring manner. After Beth was taken from him Daryl had begun to believe even more strongly that doing the right thing was only met with a proverbial knife in the back. Once again Beth was teaching him that good people did exist and that kindness and compassion could be repaid in ones most desperate hour of need. Thinking back to their redneck picnic at the funeral home Daryl smiled fondly as he remembered his conversation with Beth, when he had admitted that maybe she had convinced him that there were still good people in the world. He leaned forward to adjust one of her IV lines and then ran his thumb gently over her knuckles telling her softy, "I wish I had told you that night just how right you are princess". Just as he was about to withdraw her hand suddenly clasped his in a firm grasp. Daryl's eyes flew to Beth's face just in time to watch her eyes flutter open.

She stared at him groggily for ten seconds before croaking out hoarsely, "What was I right about this time Daryl Dixon?".

Shocked Daryl stared at Beth for several long moments, drinking her in, and reading her steady, calm, expression. She had called him by name and clearly knew who he was. She didn't appear panicked or confused as Doc Edwards had predicted. When Daryl continued to stare Beth raised an eyebrow in a questioning expression that he had become very familiar with during his time with her on the road. The familiar and comforting expression jolted Daryl back to reality and he breathed out shakily, "Everythin princess. You were right about everythin."

Beth tilted her head to the side on her pillow staring directly into Daryl's eyes for a moment. She must have read something in them that worried her because he watched as her expression darkened. She loosened her hold on his hand and raised her palm to gently stoke his cheek. Daryl drew in a sharp shuddering breath and he was unable to stop the tears that were suddenly flowing in copious tracks down his cheeks. Beth's thumb swiped at a tear track as she weakly tried to move closer to the archer. "Oh darlin shush it's okay. I aint sure why your cryin but, it caint be all that bad". Beth continued to crone softly and nonsensically to Daryl while he fought to get his emotions under control.

He wasn't sure why he was always so emotionally vulnerable in front of Beth but, something about the blond tore down the walls he fought so hard to erect. "Course it was bad girl ya almost died. Damn Beth I can't lose ya. Don't ya ever scare me like that again." Beth dropped her hand from his cheek to squeeze his fingers in reassurance and the archer dropped his head to touch his lips to their joined hands as he continued to weep softly.

"Well you're the one that told me to head to the road. I woulda rather stayed with you but, I was followin your directions. It wasn't my fault there were so many walkers up there. I tried to fight em off but, there were just too many. Obviously you found me in time so it's okay. Where are we anyway?"

Daryl froze before raising his eyes to study Beth's face. Her guileless open expression told him she wasn't joking. "We're at Grady Memorial in Atlanta Beth."

She looked startled for a moment before replying, "How did you get me all the way from the funeral home to Atlanta when I was unconscious?

With dawning horror Daryl asked, "Princess what's the last thing you remember before wakin up here?"

Beth cocked her head to the side quizzically," the funeral home gettin overrun and you telling me to run of course. Why? Did somethin happen I should know about?" Doc Edwards had warned Daryl that is was highly unlikely that Beth would awaken without some type of memory deficit. Daryl had defiantly refused to even consider the possibility but, now faced with the evidence of it he wondered if maybe it might not be a bad thing. If Beth couldn't remember her time at Grady that might be for the best.

Unable to decide how to immediately respond to Beth's questions Daryl decided to buy himself some time. "The doc really needs to check ya over now that your awake Beth. Will ya be okay for a minute while I go and find him?"

"Of course," Beth responded brightly. "Go ahead. It ain't like I will be goin anywhere. You'll find me right here when ya get back." She smiled at him cheekily before making a motion to indicated he should head out the door. Daryl took one last long linger look at Beth before turning to find Doc Edwards. Once outside her hospital room door he stopped, turned, and leaned his back against the hallway wall. He'd have to have a conversation with the medical staff before anyone assessed Beth's condition. He didn't want them to be startled that she didn't remember them. He also wasn't sure whether Beth's memory loss wasn't a blessing in disguise. Until he made that determination he didn't want anyone disabusing Beth of the notion that he had brought her here from the funeral home. Daryl shook his head and ran a hand through his bangs before letting out a ragged sigh. As he pushed away from the wall he saw the doctor he was in search of rounding a corner and heading in his direction. He raised his hand catching the doctors attention before announcing ,"Beth's awake".

**The next chapter will be from Beth's point of view.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. I also want to take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed the story so far. Thank you so much. Just in case anyone is wondering I titled this story Recapitulation as a play off the title for Coda . The musical definition of recapitulation is a part of a movement in which themes from the exposition are restated. **

Chapter 4

Beth watched Daryl out of the corner of her eye while the doctor checked her vital signs and asked her questions. He had introduced himself as Doctor Steven Edwards and while he seemed congenial enough something about him put her on edge. She watched Daryl who was leaning against the door frame in a vigilant but, relaxed manner, and decided that her instincts had to be wrong. If Daryl didn't look worried then she guessed she shouldn't be either. She was still trying to figure out how Daryl had singlehandedly gotten her to the hospital when she heard the doctor say her name for what she realized was the third time.

"Huh," she smiled winningly at the doctor, "sorry I don't mean to be day dreamin but, it was a bit of a shock to wake up here, and I am still tryin to figure it out."

"It's quite all right," the doctor assured her, "How does your head feel? Are you experiencing any pain?"

Beth thought about it for a moment and realized that her head did ache, not in fierce way, but more like in a lingering pain kind of way. Try as she might she couldn't remember doing anything to her head outside the funeral home. What had happened? "Actually it does kinda hurt a little. Not real bad but, some. What happened?"

Beth caught the doctor's momentary look of panic before he turned towards Daryl. The archer pushed off the wall and lithely strode to the doctor's rescue. "You were shot. It was an accident," Daryl stated calmly.

"Shot…like in the head," Beth stared at Daryl incredulously as she reached up to touch the bandage around her head. He looked so calm but, he was standing there telling her she had been shot in the head. The last thing she remembered was trying to fight off a walker who had grabbed her pack as she was fleeing towards the road. No one else had been around. How could she have been shot? She knew Daryl would never have shot her by accident. The thought was just unfathomable.

Daryl lowered himself into the bedside chair and took her hand. She saw something akin to regret flash behind his eyes before he told her ," I was coming towards the road when it happened. Some police officers, ones who were still trying to help people, had arrived, and they saw me tryin to make my way towards the road fightin walkers. They didn't see you though and thinkin they were helpin me they opened fire on the walkers. I couldn't stop em," at this Beth saw true anguish flash in Daryl's eyes," and ya was shot by accident." Beth found herself nodding encouragingly to Daryl so he would continue even though none of this sounded familiar to her. "Once they realized what they done they helped me get ya here. To Grady Memorial where they are based outta and where ya could get real medical care," as he finished Daryl reached down to thread his fingers through hers.

Beth let him while she examined his face for a moment. Something was off but, she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Daryl never lied to her, even when the truth was damning but, her gut told her he was lying now. The only spark of truth she had seen in his eyes had been when he admitted he hadn't been able to stop her from being shot. Her head was beginning to throb with a now fierce ache as she studied Daryl's face. After a moment she decided to quiet the internal battle raging within her, that wanted to confront Daryl, and demand the truth. She trusted the archer and if he was keeping something from her he had a reason. She had to trust that he knew what he was doing, as well as that he would always do right by her.

She nodded to him, "Okay I don't remember any of that but, I guess I have to trust ya." She smiled warmly at him for a minute, a real smile, before withdrawing her hand from his and placing it on his bicep. She massaged it gently hoping to communicate her absolute trust in him, "After all ya kept me alive this long haven't ya. I doubt any of our family would believe it even if they could see us right now." She trailed off about to turn her attention back to the doctor and his original question about her head, when she caught Daryl's instinctual recoil, and the flash of anger he wasn't able to hide from her. He immediately tried to mask it but, Beth had to wonder why mention of their family had caused such a visceral reaction on his behalf.

She decided to ignore it for the moment turning back to Doctor Edwards. " The pain isn't real bad but, it is getting a little worse while we're talkin."

He nodded, " I expect that to be the case for the next couple of days at least," he patted her arm lightly. "I will find Melissa, my nurse, and ask her to give you some IV medications for pain. They might make you tired but, honestly the best thing for you right now is to sleep and heal."

Beth could tell she was being dismissed when he turned back to Daryl. "Before Melissa gives her those meds she could really use some solid food in her stomach. Why don't we head to the cafeteria and I can tell them the best thing to prepare for her." Daryl nodded at the doctor grunting an affirmation before turning back to Beth.

"Ya gonna be okay girl? If I leave for a minute?" He looked torn like the idea of leaving her physically pained him.

Even though her head was beginning to throb with a vengeance, and she really wanted him with her for comfort, she nodded. " Yeah of course. I am kind hungry actually," she wasn't but, Daryl looked relieved at her response. Like her affirmation of hunger increased the importance of his task and decreased his guilt at leaving her. She watched as the two men exited the room, heads together, talking in hushed tones. Her gut twisted with a renewed belief that something wasn't right.

Thirty minutes later Daryl returned with a bowl of oatmeal. He handed her the steaming, sticky, concoction with the order, "Here girl eat up," as an older woman with greying hair and a kindly visage entered the room. She nodded at Daryl affectionately which Beth noted, before turning to her and extending her hand," Hi sweety my name is Melissa. It's so nice to finally see you awake."

Beth struggled to swallow the congealed lump of oatmeal she was in the middle of consuming as she grasped Melissa's soft cool hand. She coughed before croaking out," Um…I guess it's finally nice to be awake to meet you too?" She trailed off unsurely before turning to Daryl who looked amused. She turned back to the nurse flashing her an uncertain smile.

Melissa laughed softly before offering her a glass filled with water, "Always the sweetheart. Here honey sounds like you need a drink to choke that horrible stuff down. I personally can't stand oatmeal, and the stuff they serve here is of questionable origin, not even sure it is oatmeal," she sighed," but beggars can't be choosers and right now it's the best thing for your empty stomach." Beth nodded continuing to watch the nurse as she bustled around the room.

"Doctor Edwards wants you to have some pain meds so you can sleep. He thinks it's best if you get them IV. So I am just going to draw up some and put them into your IV bag. You should feel better in just a few minutes. Any questions?" Beth noted with some aggravation that she was looking to Daryl not her. Everyone in the hospital seemed to be asking Daryl's permission before they did anything to or for her. On one level she understood that she had been unconscious for who knows how long. But she was awake now damn it, and she was a grown woman. She wanted to be consulted on her care.

Daryl was nodding at the nurse to continue when Beth cleared her throat," What is that?" she demanded.

Daryl turned towards her startled by her outburst before reaching out to stroke her hair in an affectionate and soothing manner," It'll make ya feel better princess. They been givin it to ya the whole time ya been here. It's fine."

Beth's blood pressure rose as she realized Daryl was trying to placate her. She recognized on some level that she was angry, really angry, but she wasn't sure why, and she was at a loss to control the words that came spewing out of her mouth, "Don't placate me Daryl. I am an adult damn it and I want to know what that is before they go puttin it in my IV bag."

For a moment Daryl flinched at her anger. Then he studied her with an appraising eye before stating, "It's fentanyl. It's a common opioid medication administered after surgery for pain relief. I asked before they gave ya the first dose. What's got ya so riled up girl?"

Beth deflated at Daryl's matter of fact and well informed answer. Of course he wouldn't let them just go put anything into her IV. She knew that and she wasn't sure why she was so angry. She just was, she could feel it surging through her body, but she knew she wasn't angry at Daryl. "I am sorry," she apologized to both Daryl and the nurse. She rubbed her temple trying to relieve the burning ache that had settled there," I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess the pain is just gettin to me." She smiled weakly at Daryl who continued to study her, clearly not buying her flimsy excuse.

"It's okay honey," Melissa reassured as she went to inject the medication into the IV," It can be disorienting waking up after what you've been through." She patted Beth's hand," Once the pain meds kick in and you've eaten you'll feel better."

Beth nodded noting that she had barely touched the oatmeal as she watched Melissa clean up the room. When she was finished the nurse nodded to both of them pleasantly stating ," Just let me know if you need anything," before turning and leaving.

Beth looked up from her oatmeal to see Daryl still studying her. "What," she grumbled before she could catch herself.

He smiled at her, amusement fliting across his face," Nothin girl just glad to see ya kept that spunk is all. Now eat your oatmeal ya got some serious nappin ta do."

Beth returned to choking down the lumpy oatmeal realizing her anger was fading with both food and pain relief, "Serious nappin. That anything like serious piggyback rides?" She fluttered her lashes dramatically when she glanced back up at Daryl.

The infuriating man was full-fledged grinning at her now, "Somethin like that but, it only involves one party not two," he chuckled clearly remembering carrying her across the meadow in front of the funeral home. That had been a good day for both of them. It had involved finding a safe place to hunker down for a few days and enough food to keep their bellies full.

Beth realized that her eyes were growing heavy as her bowl grew empty, "It could involve two," she stated around a yawn.

At Daryl's raised eye brow she clarified," I don't want ta be alone Daryl. I feel….I don't know vulnerable or somethin."

"I am right here Beth. I ain't gonna leave ya. I promise," he hurried to reassure her. But she realized it wasn't enough. For a reason she couldn't identify she ached with vulnerability and she didn't want to feel alone. She craved comfort and human touch. She knew it must have something to do with being ill but, she wanted to feel a connection with another human being. She unquestioningly knew she wanted that human being to be Daryl.

She realized as the words slipped out of her mouth that he was likely to deny her request but, exhaustion and need loosened her tongue, "hold me please?"

At his startled," Like your hand or something," she roused herself a little awake.

"No you infuriating man like hold me. Like climb in this bed and hold me. My head hurts and I don't feel well," she added a convincing whine too," please?". She looked up at Daryl thorough half lidded eyes trying to convey her desire for his comfort without words. She had always been so good at wheedling her father into doing what she wanted. She could see the indecision on Daryl's face. He was wrestling with discomfort at the idea of physically holding her and his desire to give her comfort while she was hurting. Seeing the chink in his resolve she added ," I need you …please…you're the only family I have right now," as she reached out an arm for him. She could see that she had won when she took his hand and he rose from the chair.

Still holding her hand he walked around to the side of the bed before looking down at her, "How ya wanna do this?"

She scooted over to make room and patted the mattress next to her. Daryl toed off his boots and stiffly laid on the bed. Without hesitation Beth slide next his stiff body and molded herself to him. She threw her right leg over his and snuggled into his warm side as she let her head rest on his shoulder. She felt Daryl take a deep shuddering breath before the stiffness left his muscles and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her even closer. Beth inhaled his scent luxuriating in the familiar smell of woods, campfire, man, and a unique smell that was all Daryl. Something between sandalwood and sage. It was a woodsy earthy scent that was both calming and centering. Beth was drifting off feeling content and safe when she heard Daryl mumble into her hair," I'll be the only family ya need girl. I promised I'd look after ya and be anything and everythin ya needed. I promised." In her half awake state Beth recognized Daryl's statement as more of a mantra to himself than and statement aimed at her. But what a strange thing to say. They had a large family, they just had to find them. Why was Daryl speaking to himself like they were all alone. The last coherent thought she had before medication induced sleep claimed her was that Daryl must have lost all hope of ever finding their family. That was okay she surmised because just like before she could help him with that. She would convince him to keep searching, they would find their family, and then everything would be right with the world again. She smiled into Daryl's side and let hope and faith carry her into the land of dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. I also want to take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed the story so far. Thank you so much. Sorry it has taken so long to get an update out real life has been more than a little hectic. I am planning to post chapter 6 sometime over the weekend and it will start to move the story forward a little more quickly.**

Chapter 5

Beth found herself standing in a long empty hallway that she had never seen before. The florescent lights lining the drop ceiling cast a harsh artificial glow as they reflected off the linoleum floors and bare white walls. One end of the hallway had a small row of windows. Beth found herself facing the windows and looking out over the city of Atlanta. The silence was deafening as she slowly turned and took in the expanse of hallway in front of her. The hallway stretched out narrowly in front of her and at the other end was an emergency exit that presumable lead into a stairwell. She slowly began to walk towards the emergency exit not quite sure what she was seeking. Her footsteps echoed in the empty space and she couldn't help but, wonder what would happen when she got to the door. Where would it lead her? Beth had only made it about a third of the way to the exit door when a disembodied voice ordered "Stop! You aren't ready yet".

Beth jerked to a stop and confused she looked around. The hallway was still empty. "Who's there," she questioned ,"Come out".

"I am sorry child. You aren't ready yet," the voice repeated before a creeping mist began to slither into the hallway underneath the exit door. Beth stood transfixed unable to move as she watched the fog fill the space. She couldn't help but, think she recognized the voice but, the name of the person it belonged to eluded her. She glanced down and realized the fog had reached her sneakers and was quickly obscuring her vision. Beth had a fleeting thought that maybe she should be panicking but, immediately calm washed over her and she took a deep breath. As she inhaled a mouthful of the mist everything around her went dark.

Beth's eyes snapped open as she jerked awake. Her sudden movement was met with a startled sleepy grunt from Daryl as her knee connected with the soft inside of one of Daryl's thighs a little too close to his groin.

"What are ya doin girl," Daryl rasped out as he sat up pushing his bangs off his forehead and blinking blearily down at Beth.

Beth took in a sleep rumpled Daryl and immediately felt bad for waking him. She realized he must have exhausted himself keeping watch over her since he still looked dead on his feet. " I am sorry Daryl I didn't mean to wake ya. I guess I just had a bad dream. Well not bad just….strange," she clarified. Beth sleepily pushed her own hair back off her face before adjusting her position, sitting up, and taking most of her weight onto her left elbow while she gazed up at Daryl.

The archer huffed quietly and reached out to help her adjust her long hair around the bandages covering her wounds. "What was ya dreamin," he asked inviting her to talk about her fears.

Beth contemplated telling Daryl about her strange dream. But something held her back from doing so. In an attempt to deflect his question she joked," Nothin it's not important. Hey ya know your kinda cute when your wakin up and still half asleep."

"Pfft," Daryl grumbled while shaking his head in a self-deprecating manner, " Bout as cute as a rattle snake".

Beth beamed up at Daryl, " Ya are cute. Anyone that knows Daryl Dixon knows ya don't bite your just a big softie".

Beth watched Daryl school his features into a hard mask feigning offence but, he was unable to hide the smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Reaching forward he gently tapped the tip of her nose with his finger," Girl don't be ruinin my image and tellin people my secrets. Got these people thinkin I am ruthless. How ya think I got ya medical care if I didn't intimidate them. It ain't free ya know, wasn't even free before the world went ta shit."

Beth couldn't help it she started laughing from deep in her belly and it traveled throughout her whole being. Still giggling she reached up to tuck a strand of wayward hair behind her ear, "Don't lie Dixon. I saw ya flirtin with Melissa yesterday when she told ya to come find her if ya needed anythin. I know how ya really convinced them".

Daryl couldn't stop his own laugh before he mumbled shyly, "Be a cold day in hell afore I 'd be convincing anyone of anything with my flirtin abilities". He looked down for a moment and his bangs covered his eyes.

Beth was still giggling when Daryl looked up meeting her eyes. She watched as his expression changed from shy and amused to intense and considering as his ice blue eyes seemed to burn her with the strength of their focus. "What…," she self consciously ducked her head and pushed at her hair again before returning her gaze to meet his, "do I have something on my face….or," she trailed off as he reached forward to help push her hair behind her ear again. It was refusing to stay due to the bandages and really needed to be pulled back in a braid or pony tail.

He reached down and took her hand in his lacing their fingers together before saying, "It's just really good to hear ya laugh again. Really laugh I mean. It's just been so long," he paused for a second stocking her thumb gently with his own, as he gazed down at that their joined hands, before admitting, "Just wasn't sure I'd ever get to hear that again."

Beth's mirth disappeared as the silly teasing mood gave way to a much more serious one. She cupped Daryl's face gently and lifted his gaze to meet hers, "Hey none of that, I am fine. We just have to have a little faith Daryl. I know it's seemed pretty hopeless lately but, I know we can find everyone else and once we do that everything will seem brighter."

Beth expected Daryl's mood to lighten with her assurances but, instead it seemed to darken, "Don't know princess. We may never find them, " he examined her face, " would that be so bad"?

Beth considered that for a moment. While she had come to enjoy spending time with Daryl, more than she had ever thought possible, she still missed her family. She missed her sister, Glenn, Carl, Carol who was like a substitute mother to her, and of course Judy who was like her own child. She wanted to see her family again. She was sure that once they were all reunited they could find a place and make it work, make a real life. It wouldn't be like the prison again. " Yeah it would," she watched as Daryl's face fell. "Don't you want to see Rick and Judy again. Daryl they are our family…." she trailed off as she watched resignation pass over Daryl's features.

"We need to talk about what we're gonna do Beth," Daryl adjusted Beth, pulling her up to sit against him and taking the weight off her elbow. As Beth leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder he continued, "Your gonna be recovered soon and we need ta have a plan. They offered to let us stay here but, I already told them thanks but, no thanks. So the question is where do we go from here"?

Beth took a deep breath and reiterated, "I already told ya we find the rest of our family."

Beth watched Daryl take a moment to reign in his frustration. She could tell he was getting upset with her tenacity but, she wasn't sure why. Up until now he had been on board with locating the rest of their family. Maybe a little begrudgingly but, she had understood his hesitation. He had been afraid of failing, of not being able to find them. Beth sensed that his current hesitation stemmed from something else but, she wasn't able to decipher what it was. After a moment he spoke," We can't just keep wanderin around with no purpose girl. That's exactly what we'll be doin if we just haphazardly keep lookin for them. It's what got ya hurt, almost killed, and I won't let that happen again. I have to protect ya. We got to think smarter."

"And what's thinkin smarter look like Daryl," Beth sassed back. She didn't like the overprotective way Daryl was speaking about her. She could take care of herself she didn't need to be coddled.

However, Daryl was not cowed by Beth's emotional response. He looked down for a moment picking at some loose skin around his thumb nail. He raised the digit to his mouth and nervously chewed on it. Around his finger he said," I think we should go back to the farm." When Beth made to interrupt him Daryl placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "I know it seems crazy but, we need to go somewhere that maybe they might go to one day. Georgia is a big state we could wander it for the rest of our lives and never see em again. At least if we go ta the farm we could make a life for ourselves and maybe one day they will come back to it", Daryl slowly removed his finger and Beth could tell he was going to give her a moment to consider his plan.

She thought about what he was saying and reluctantly admitted to herself that he was right even if she felt part of it stemmed from his irrational need to protect her. They could wander Georgia for the next twenty years and never cross paths with the rest of the group. When the farm had originally fallen the only reason they had met up so quickly was because they had a meeting spot. Daryl's plan made sense in that eventually they might decide to go back to the farm, and see if they could salvage it as a safe place to stay. She found herself nodding her head reluctantly and when Daryl gave her an encouraging look she sighed, " Yeah I guess that makes the most sense. They won't go back to the prison for sure but, maybe they will go to the farm. I don't know though do you think its safe".

Daryl was already nodding before she finished her question," Yeah I've been thinkin about it a lot and I got some ideas for fortifying it. I think we can make it into a real home."

Beth could read the earnestness on Daryl's face as he spoke about making the farm a safe home. As she was considering the possibilities a deep yearning for home awoke within her. She missed her father badly. The ache had lessened but, she still desired to feel close to him and without Maggie the farm might be the closest thing to a family that she had. She would feel a connection to her parents and brother there and returning to it would be a way to honor her father. "Okay… Okay I guess that settles it then. We head back to the farm. When do ya think we can leave", she questioned with a sudden eagerness. If she was going to go home she wanted to be there as soon as possible.

"They actually offered us a car and plenty a gear so we can head out as soon as the Doc clears ya. I reckon we're only about two hours from the farm and with a full tank a gas the trip should be smooth. Are ya ready to go home girl?," Daryl questioned with an equal degree of excitement.

Beth lifted her head off Daryl's shoulder to smile up at him, "It feels good to have a sense of direction and purpose again instead a just wanderin around". She snuggled into Daryl's side taking a moment to inhale his comforting scent.

Daryl wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her even closer to his side," It's a new beginnin for us. It should feel excitn. But first ya need to recover enough to travel so how about ya get some more rest. Doc Stevens should be around soon to check on ya."

Beth wanted to argue that she wasn't tired anymore but, as she opened her mouth a huge yawn escaped and she realized just how exhausted she still was," Sounds good", she mumbled into Daryl's neck. "Don't leave me okay," she questioned as sleep threatened to pull her back under.

"No chance a that girl," Daryl soothed as he rubbed her shoulder gently lulling Beth to sleep.

Beth was just about to drift off when she turned her head to snuggle deeper into Daryl's embrace. Her lips unintentionally made contact with Daryl's neck and she felt him stiffen for a moment against her. Then she felt him take a deep breath and all of his muscles went lax. He gently adjusted himself scooting down on the bed and taking Beth with him. In her half asleep state he encouraged her to rest her head on his chest as he reached down to pull a blanket over her. Warm and content , in a half asleep state, her last words to Daryl as she drifted off were, "Don't think I wanna see that hallway again."


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. I also want to take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed the story so far. Thank you so much. **

Chapter 6

Daryl was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to follow Beth in dreamless oblivion but, her final comment to him as she drifted off to sleep was perplexing. What hallway was she talking about? He racked his brain trying to come up with a logical explanation for her statement but nothing made any sense. Finally he gave up, moving on he began to make plans for when they would be able to leave the hospital. Beth had put up more of a fight than he had been expecting in regards to returning to the farm. She clearly wanted to keep searching for the family she thought had never been found, and he had had to do some fancy talking to convince her to head to the farm instead. He had hated lying to her but, he wasn't going to tell her that their family had abandoned them when it really mattered. He wasn't going to be the one to eternally douse Beth Greene's optimistic personality with a dose of cold hard reality. He preferred lying to her if it meant that she could continue to live in oblivious optimistic happiness. He knew of course that their family was long gone, and most likely half way to Virginia. He and Beth would be headed south when they left for the farm and it was highly unlikely that their paths would ever cross again. As far as Daryl was concerned never would be too soon. He had no desire to ever see his so called family again after being left for walker bait, and he certainly didn't want them near Beth. He could only imagine the pain she would feel if she knew the half of it. Beth had been through enough, she didn't need any more pain or heartache, and Daryl would make sure she was happy and content from now on. He had big plans for the farm and he knew he could make Beth happy by creating a home there. He had seen her desire to stay at the funeral home, and he was going to recreate that sense of security on the farm, where she belonged. But this time he would ensure her safety above all else.

Daryl was jolted out of his reverie by a throat being cleared. Looking up he saw Doctor Edwards standing in the doorway of Beth's room. "How is she doing," he questioned moving closer to Daryl and taking in the blonde sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"Better," Daryl answered as he moved to try to untangle his limbs from Beth's. His intention had been to slip out of the bed to have a conversation with Doc Edwards about her recovery in the hallway. However, as soon as he tried to move away from her Beth became restless clutching him closer and moaning softly in her sleep. Afraid of disturbing her and having her wake he gave up and turned his attention back to the doctor. " Thought maybe we could have a private conversation in the hallway but, I guess Beth ain't likin that idea".

Doctor Edwards smirked at Daryl observing the blonde as she burrowed even deeper into Daryl's embrace, " It would appear not," he chuckled softly," I actually think she might be trying to crawl right inside of you Dixon."

Daryl couldn't help blushing a bright shade of red but, he fired back at the doctor quickly," She's just scared is all. Don't want ta be alone, it don't have nothin to do with me."

"Hmmm," Doctor Edwards said shaking his head at Daryl but knowing better than to continue badgering him, "She was awake earlier. How was she feeling? Did she mention having a headache?".

"Nah she seemed like she was feelin better. What should we be expectin from this point on in terms of her recovery? We was talkin about what we are goin to do after she is well enough ta travel and she is pretty anxious ta get home." Daryl adjusted Beth a little so that her chin wasn't digging into his collar bone. She sighed contentedly and her hand came to rest just over his heart. Her fingers curled into his shirt and gripped it tightly as if she was hanging on for dear life, and her face scrunched into a mask of tension. Daryl placed his hand over the top of hers and stroked her fingers gently until her hand relaxed and her face smoothed back into a peaceful repose. Daryl looked up at doctor Edwards ," She did mention she's havin strange dreams."

Edwards had taken a seat in the plastic bedside chair as he had watched Daryl soothe Beth. "The dreams may be a result of the trauma to the brain or they may just be a result of the trauma in general. If she isn't having headaches that is a great sign. I'd say if all goes well over the next couple of days you may be able to leave soon. I'd like to see her up and moving about so that we can make sure she doesn't have any deficits we haven't been made aware of yet. The wounds themselves are stitched closed so if we sent you with a supply of antibiotics she should heal without any complications."

Daryl nodded, " So I could plan to take her by the end of the week if all goes well?".

Edwards was nodding, "Yes I don't see why not," he paused for a moment as if debating his next statement," I know you declined Shepard's invitation to stay on here at Grady. Are you sure it's the best thing for Beth to take her away from here? She won't be fully recovered for a while and the world out there can be pretty dangerous."

Daryl had to calm himself for a moment before he responded to Edwards. He reminded himself that this man had helped to care for Beth in an attempt to mitigate his anger. He did not appreciate having his ability to care for Beth questioned. He wanted to remind Edwards that none of this would even have happened to Beth if the people at Grady had refrained from taking her from him however, he managed to get a firm grip on his anger before it ran away from him. "I appreciate your concern doc but, Beth is my responsibility and I don't need my decisions second guessed. Specially not in front a her".

Edwards looked suitably chastised and hastened to make amends with the archer," Is there anything I can help you with as your planning to get ready to go?"

Daryl nodded at the man grateful that he had taken the hint to back off second guessing his ability to care for Beth. "Actually Shepard has already offered weapons, food, gas, and a car but, I was thinkin that Beth might appreciate some new clothes to wear when we leave. The weather will be changin soon and her clothes really ain't appropriate for the cold." In reality Daryl didn't ever want to see Beth in the clothes she had been wearing again. She had almost died in those garments. If he had the opportunity he was going to burn them. She deserved a fresh start and a new outfit would be a symbolic way to provide that.

Edwards smiled obviously glad he could be of assistance, "Actually there is a store room of clothing on the floor right below this. I am sure you will be able to find everything you need there. I can ask Melissa to check the sizes on Beth's clothes and then she can help you check the supply."

Daryl nodded gratefully at the doctor, "Thanks that'd be great. When Beth wakes up I'll come get ya to do a check on her and then maybe Melissa can help me?"

"Sure that sounds great, " Doctor Edwards agreed nodding. " Just come find me when your ready." He paused to inspect Beth's chart with the history of all her vital signs and medications before turning to head out of the room.

######

Beth spent the next several days recovering and gaining strength. Daryl had disappeared for a short while, after she had woken up, the day they had discussed plans for returning to the farm. When he had come back he'd had a pair of comfortable sweats, a t-shirt, and a hooded Georgia Tech sweater. She had never been so grateful for clothes and the ability to shed her hospital gown. The clothes Daryl had provided her were comfortable and warm and along with the black converse sneakers they allowed her to finally get out of the hospital bed and move around. It had been slow going at first. She had barely been able to slid off the hospital bed and stand but, Daryl had been right there supporting and encouraging her, and now less than a week later she was walking laps around the hospital corridors in an attempt to gain stamina. As she had grown stronger she had become more resentful of Daryl's ever present hovering. It was as if the man couldn't bear to have her out of his sightline and it was becoming overwhelming. She felt smothered and she needed some space. She couldn't even talk to the people who lived and worked at the hospital without Daryl hovering close by. She couldn't help but, wonder what he was so worried about. Everyone here seemed so nice and cordial to her but, it was almost as if Daryl expected them to pull a gun on her or something. She was currently completing her afternoon laps with Daryl quietly walking beside her, and when she had tried to stop and converse with one of the officers who had politely nodded at her, Daryl had grabbed her arm and gently urged her on with, " Come on girl we ain't got all day. Ya got two more laps and then we can git some dinner afore ya rest some more."

Beth felt like she might scream but, she was really trying to understand why Daryl was being so overprotective. He had told her multiple times how afraid he had been, when he thought he had lost her but, she was fine and his continued anxiety was perplexing. She reigned in her temper however, and decided not to broach the subject of why he was so reluctant to let her talk to the people here at the hospital. Maybe he was afraid she would get too attached and want to stay or something she mused. On that note she turned to him, "So am I cleared to leave in the mornin?"

Daryl continued to scan the hallway in front of them and absently answered ,"Mhhhm," before stopping to observe an interaction between a police officer and one of the people who worked at the hospital. Nothing amiss was happening and he turned his attention back to her," Ya ready to head home? Ya feelin up to it?"

Beth nodded her affirmation, " Yeah I still get a headache if I really focus on something for a while but, Doctor Edwards says that might continue to happen for a while. Otherwise I feel good. Ready ya know".

Daryl turned giving her one of his trademark smirks that passed as a smile, " I am real proud a ya girl. Ya been working really hard and your getting stronger every day."

Beth nodded reaching down to interlace her fingers with Daryl's ," I am ready ta go home. I can't wait to leave in the morning." As Daryl continued to hold her hand instead of pulling away from her Beth marveled at how close they had become. She could remember when Daryl would pull away and shut down from even the hint of physical contact. Now for the most part he accepted it and even on occasion sought it out, and initiated it. Beth felt her heart warm at the thought that she might have helped Daryl to heal even the smallest bit emotionally. He had always seemed so lost to her. Like a little boy that desperately craved love and attention but, was so afraid of rejection that he refused to ask for it. The maternal part of her, that had cared so much for Judy, was draw to Daryl in a small way for that reason. She recognized of course that Daryl was a virile, healthy, male in his prime but, there was something about him, a hint of innocence and vulnerability that made her long to love him. She stopped in her tracks startled by her train of thought. Daryl paused as well and gave her a questioning look before unlacing their fingers and gently placing his hand on the small of her back. He used his hand as a way of urging her forward, "Come on let's go get dinner," he turned to head towards the cafeteria.

Beth shook herself out of her revelry and began to follow Daryl's lead toward the cafeteria but, she was unable to stop her suddenly racing thoughts. Did she love Daryl? Like was she in love with Daryl? Her heart was racing as she contemplated her own question. Up until now she had thought she loved Daryl that same way she loved all of her family but, suddenly she questioned her own understanding of her feelings. Her heart was pounding as she considered her need for him over the last week. They were hardly ever apart and she craved his touch in a way she had never experienced before. She felt calmer and more focused when he was with her. No she decided she was just being a silly school girl. Her feelings for Daryl were simply a result of her accident and how sick and vulnerable she had been feeling. Daryl really was the last family member she had at the moment so it was natural that she felt this way around him. Her feelings were simply a result of the situation and her illness. If she gave it time they would fade and she would realize she loved Daryl the same way she loved Maggie or Glenn. Suddenly she was dragged out of her own head by a sharp tap on her nose, "Huh," she uttered as she focused on Daryl who was facing her staring at her strangely.

She became aware that she was standing in the cafeteria line and it was time to pick her food as Daryl gave her a sharp look, " What's goin on in that head a yours girl? Where ya been?"

He looks worried Beth thought as she struggled to come up with something to say. She certainly wasn't going to tell him she had erroneously been thinking she might be in love with him, " Uhhh just tryin to deciede between," she glanced down quickly to see what the offerings were this evening, " beans and uhhh beans I guess," she stammered. Beth could tell Daryl didn't believe her excuse but, he didn't question it which surprised her. In the past he would accept what she said at face value and leave it at that but, recently he had been calling her on her excuses and demanding to know what she had really been thinking. It showed his progression as he began to take a deeper interest in her real thoughts and feelings and not the façade she might be presenting to the world.

"And?," he cocked his head to the side almost daring her to continue with her façade.

Never one to back down from a challenge she turned her megawatt smile towards him as she chirped out in her best bubbly voice , "beans," and grabbed the plate nearest to her.

As she headed toward the nearest empty table to eat she watched out of the corner of her eye as Daryl shook his head to himself and grabbed his own plate before turning to follow her. She was just close enough to catch him muttering to himself, "damn women's gonna be the death a me," when he thought she wouldn't be able to hear him.

XXXXXXX

The next morning Beth stood staring at herself in the full length mirror in her bathroom, as she waited for Daryl to return from gathering the last of their supplies. Doctor Edwards had just left after completing a final examine, declaring her fit to travel, and handing her two medications with instructions. One was an antibiotic to prevent infection and the other was a mild pain killer for the headaches she was still prone to suffer. Daryl had handed her the clothes barely an hour ago before disappearing to finish his preparations. Now as she stood staring at herself in the mirror she barely recognized the girl staring back at her. She had asked Daryl where the clothes she was wearing had gone to but, he had just grunted at her as he had thrust these into her arms, "here girl wear these". Then he had turned and left and while she had been grateful that she hadn't had to leave the hospital in her sweats and sneakers she missed her cowboy boots. The sweats and sneakers were now in her pack and instead of her trusty cowboy boots she found herself in a black fitted t-shirt, black zip up hooded sweat shirt, black skinny jeans, and sturdy black lace up boots. There was also a matching black leather jacket that was lined with fleece and appeared as if it would be quite warm. But, it was just so dark… she thought to herself as she examined the outfit. Daryl had chosen it she assumed and she was surprised to find that everything fit so well but, did he realize that other colors existed besides black. Gone was her pale yellow polo and beige sweater, and it almost seemed to her that the bright happy girl that had worn them was gone as well. She examined her face and took in the two scars and the healing bullet wound. Coupled with the dark outfit she thought she almost looked….dangerous. The thought made her vaguely uncomfortable and she longed for her bright sunny clothes. Her revelry was interrupted when Daryl swung into the room with a pack slung over his shoulder and wearing new clothes of his own. Black clothes Beth realized as she examined his attire. He was wearing almost a matching copy of her outfit except that instead of a zip up sweat shirt he was wearing a black button up shirt with actual sleeves and he had a leather jacket slung over his shoulder.

He caught Beth's skeptical look and raised an eyebrow, "What," he came to a halt in front of her.

"Really, " she couldn't help the sarcasm in her voice as she gestured between them, "morbid much? What's with all the black Daryl?"

He shrugged as he made to grab her pack as well, "Camouflage girl the dark colors will help conceal us at night. Plus black shows less dirt than any other color". He faced her, "Ya got a problem with the clothes, " he looked self-conscious for a moment and then asked, "if ya don't like somethin I can see about gettin somethin else, " he raised his thumb to his mouth and chewed on it nervously before peering up at her through his bangs.

Beth's heart strings tugged at the vulnerable look on Daryl's face and she realized his logic made perfect sense even if she found the entirely black attire somewhat depressing. Not wanting to hurt his feelings when he had obviously tried so hard to get her well-fitting and comfortable clothing that was tailored to a specific purpose she deflated and offered him a forced smile, "No your right, your logic makes perfect sense, and everything fits really well actually."

Daryl looked relieved but, still asked, "Ya sure I can ask if….". Beth cut him off when she placed a hand on his forearm.

"No ya were right to pick these clothes and they really are comfortable. Thank you Daryl ya did a great job, I appreciate it, and it was really thoughtful," Beth watched as a genuine smile graced Daryl's visage as a result of her praise.

He turned to head out the door and then turned back to Beth crooking his finger at her, " Well ya comin girl. Let's go home," he swung out the doorway headed left.

As she moved to follow him Beth felt excited energy thrum through her. She was finally moving towards her future with a clear direction and black attire or not she couldn't help but, finally feel hopeful for the first time in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. I also want to take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed the story so far. Thank you so much. Sorry it has taken so long to get out an update. Real life has been a bear. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Beth found herself jogging to keep up with Daryl who was striding with purpose down a short corridor that she was familiar with. It was one of several that she had traversed during her daily walks to build strength and stamina. Daryl reached the end of the hallway and instead of turning left as they usually did he turned right and paused briefly to open a door. He held the door for Beth and once she had passed through he gestured to her to follow and started down a flight of stairs. At the bottom of the stairwell he stopped to open a second door which, he motioned Beth through. "Almost there girl", he murmured before walking up a ramp and making another left. Beth entered a hallway she knew she had never been in before but, suddenly an overwhelming sense of déjà vu gripped her and she stopped in her tracks. Her heart was suddenly pounding and her palms began to sweat as she stared down the long hallway out windows overlooking the city of Atlanta. Daryl was halfway down the hallway when he realized Beth was no longer trailing behind him. Beth watched unable to move her feet as he turned and walked back to her.

"Beth," he cajoled softly, "Ya okay girl," he reached out to take her hand but, Beth pulled away and stepped back.

Her breathing was ragged as she looked up at Daryl with anguished blue eyes, "It's the hallway," she choked out.

She watched Daryl's expression falter and turn from carefree exuberance to concern and worry,"Ya gotta give me more than that to go on darlin. What's the hallway, " he questioned reaching out for her and this time successfully making contact. He gently cupped her elbow and pulled her toward him.

Beth couldn't stop her feet from moving forward and she found herself side by side with Daryl as he stared worriedly down into her face. "From my dream… the strange dream I had…it's just unsettling," she looked up at Daryl beseechingly," I've never been in this hallway? Have I?".

Beth wasn't sure what she wanted Daryl's answer to be. Analyzing her feelings she realized she did not want Daryl's affirmation that she had been in this hallway, for whatever reason the thought deeply unsettled her, however something about the hallway was so familiar it perplexed her. She cocked her head slightly to the left and gazed up at Daryl watching the emotions playing out across his visage. She read several including sadness, anger, and finally determination.

Staring down at Beth Daryl read her expression as both perplexed and somewhat fearful. He understood the confusion but, the fear knocked him a little off balance and he realized he was not hiding his own emotions well. Her hesitant question ignited several emotions including sadness for all she had suffered, anger that he hadn't been able to protect her better, and determination that she would never know such fear and pain again. In the space of several seconds he schooled his features and considered how to answer her. Beth either sensed or somehow suspected that something bad had happened to her in this hallway. However, he wasn't going to enlighten her by telling her she had been shot and presumed dead here. Daryl also became aware that even though Beth had lost her memories she was dreaming in some way about what had happened at Grady. Over the last week she had mentioned to him several times that she had been dreaming about a hallway. She had never gone into depth about the dream preferring to gloss over the details, so he hadn't really understood what the dream meant. Now he understood with crystal clarity that she was dreaming about her time at Grady.

He hadn't wanted to take her this way to get to the car afraid of jogging memories he would prefer remain lost forever, but there hadn't been a choice. Shepard had insisted it was the safest and clearest way to the vehicle and Daryl was not willing to risk Beth's safety over the minute possibility that she might remember something. Now he was left wondering if he had made the right choice. He could tell from the tone of Beth's voice and the pleading expression on her face that she wanted to believe she had never been in this hallway. Daryl was afraid she was remembering something but, he was even more afraid to try to ask, thinking that he might possibly invite questions he didn't want to answer.

He hated lying to her in any way and over the last couple of weeks it felt like all he did was lie to her. The thought sickened him since he valued honesty above almost everything else but, Beth's happiness. He would lie if it insured her happiness and he knew the truth would devastate her. He reached out and took her right hand gently in his, intertwining their fingers before pulling her around to face him, " Hey, " he whispered softly gaining her attention," dreams are just dreams darlin they ain't real." He studied the indecision on her face as she stared up at him with her huge blue innocent eyes. "I am not sure why your dreamin about a hallway but, I am sure it has something to do with ya havin a fear a hospitals. Ya told me about that once right," he tried to convey calm through his gaze as he made eye contact with her.

"Maybe…," she uttered softly as she used her left hand to scrap a lock of hair off her face. She gazed around the hallway warily before looking back at him, " it just don't feel like that's what it is. It feels like I should remember somethin about this hallway and try as I might I just don't."

"Nah girl. It's just ya mind runnin away with ya. Come on we're wastin daylight," he gently tugged her right hand, interlacing their fingers, and turned to walk down the remainder of the hallway. Beth didn't fight his lead but, he felt her fingers tighten around his, and he could virtually feel the tension radiating off of her. She didn't say a word however, and when they reached the doorway at the end, and entered the stairwell that would lead to the parking garage he heard her release a shuddering breath. She took a second deep breath as they descended the stairs onto the second level of the parking garage.

Beth allowed Daryl to lead her across the second level deck of the parking garage past several vehicles. Her mind was racing as she tried to decipher why the hallway had unsettled her so badly. She just knew, despite Daryl's reassurances, that there was something she should know about that hallway. She looked up and studied Daryl's determined face as he continued walking, practically dragging her along, as he studied the cars parked in the deck. He was clearly searching for a particular vehicle and she noted right away when his eyes sparked with recognition. He lead her over to a black Dodge Charger that appeared to be in pristine condition. Beth didn't notice the key fob in Daryl's hand until he clicked the unlock button and the cars lights flashed to indicate it was open. He turned to her with a grin, popped the trunk, and gestured towards it as he spoke," Go head and stash your pack but, be sure ta keep your knife on your hip and grab a hand gun too". Beth followed Daryl's instructions checking to ensure her knife was secure in its sheath and grabbing a loaded hand gun from a pocket in her pack. Just to be safe she also stashed some spare ammo in her jacket pocket and rummaged around for a couple of granola bars and bottles of water before she went around to the passenger side of the vehicle. Opening the door she slide in and buckled her safety belt before stashing the granola bars in the door pocket and the bottles of water in the cup holders. Glancing in the rear view mirror she watched as Daryl filled his pockets with weapons and ammunition, before stowing his pack and climbing into the car. He reached across the center console to hand her his crossbow which, she rested on the floor boards between her feet within easy reach if it was needed. Failing to buckle his safety belt Daryl shoved the key into the ignition and cranked the engine which roared to life like the well-oiled machine it was. As the car purred Daryl's smile widened even more, if that were possible, and he turned to Beth pausing to brush a lock of hair out of her eyes before asking, "Ya ready to go home girl?". At his words Beth felt a rush of longing and excitement run through her veins. It felt like they had been running and displaced forever, she longed for a familiar place and the feel of home. She nodded at Daryl unable to stop her own toothy grin as the archer shifted the car into reverse and backed out of the spot. As he turned out of the hospital lot onto a main thoroughfare out of the city Daryl gunned the car's engine and Beth rolled down the widows to enjoy the unseasonably warm December weather. Even in December Georgia could be cold but, the sun was shining and the temperature was well into the 50's. As the warm air whipped through the car's interior Beth turned to watch as Daryl carefully navigated the damaged Atlanta streets weaving his way out of the city. As the wind tousled his too long hair, Beth found herself admiring him, when a thought occurred to her. She was longing for the farm because she wanted to feel home and security but, maybe security and home were no longer a place. Maybe now in this new world they were a person or people. Daryl made Beth feel safe and she had the realization that she would gladly follow Daryl to the ends of the earth because being with him felt like being home. The thought came unbidden and while she realized maybe it should startle her, she decided that even if she had never put words to her feelings, she had viewed Daryl in this way for a long time. The feelings had been there for some time even if she hadn't acknowledged them.

She smiled to herself as she turned back to watching the passing scenery, humming a tune to one of her favorite songs, as she contemplated how good life was at the moment. Just a short time ago she had been in the hospital severely injured, and before that they had been on the run with little to no supplies, and no destination in mind. Now she was healing and well on her way to recovery, they had packs full or supplies and weapons, and a clear destination in mind. Beth couldn't help but muse that life was really looking up right now.

Several hours later Beth discovered that Dary's assertion that they were within a day's drive of the farm was correct. They had been driving in companionable silence for several hours when she became aware that the landscape was becoming more and more familiar. Beth watched as Daryl checked the gas gauge in the car as they neared the outskirts of Preston. The farm was only about fifteen miles outside the town in Webster County. "Cars got bout half a tank," Daryl noted ,"I'd like to stop in town and see bout siphonin some more. We should have a full tank in case we gotta run."

Beth nodded, "Sounds like a good plan. I was thinkin we might wanna scout for some supplies too. It's still early, can't imagine it's any later than noon or maybe one o'clock."

Beth watched as Daryl squinted to examine the sun high in the sky as they rolled into the desolate small town," Guess that's bout right," he grunted. Beth watched as Daryl rolled to a stop in front of Harvey's Supermarket a small grocery store that at one time had been run by Winn Dixie. The parking lot had several cars in it but, there didn't appear to be any people either alive or dead. Daryl turned to Beth before exiting the car," Ya alright? Ya gonna be okay ta do this?".

Beth knew Daryl was referring to her headaches but, even she was surprised to realize her head felt great and there wasn't even a twinge of discomfort. Checking her weapons she turned to Daryl as she made to exit the vehicle," Actually I feel great," at his skeptical look she tapped her temple, "really not even a twinge." She grinned at Daryl as she examined his serious expression. She could she him calculating the risk. Should they gather fuel and supplies or just continue on to the farm. "Really Daryl I feel good. We need to get fuel and if there is any food left in that grocery store we're gonna need it." She knew she'd won when Daryl opened the trunk and reached in to retrieve several fuel cans.

He instructed her to keep watch as he went about collecting as much fuel as possible from the abandoned vehicles. As it turned out they hit the jackpot and were able to fill the Charger and collect three full extra cans of fuel. Daryl still cautioned her though as they approached the front doors of the grocery store," Stay close and don't wander away from me ya hear girl," he reached up to knock loudly on the door with the butt of his pistol several times as he turned to Beth. She nodded and continued to scan the parking lot for threats as Daryl surveyed the inside of the store. When after several minutes no walkers appeared he eased open the door and tapped Beth on the shoulder. She slipped in behind Daryl and turned to him as he held up a finger to his lips and headed towards the cash registers. Dropping behind one of the registers Daryl searched around until he found several paper grocery bags, which he handed to Beth as he quickly retrieved a random shopping cart that had been left in the front of the store. While Daryl retrieved the cart Beth glanced around the store taking a quick inventory. The doors had previously been forced open so Beth assumed the store had already been looted. She hadn't been sure what they would find inside but, she was pleasantly surprised to find most of the shelves still had a fair amount of food on them.

Beth and Daryl moved quietly through the store collecting as many nonperishable and canned goods as possible while trying to avoid the perishable sections as much as possible. Most of the perishable foods had long since rotted and petrified but, the odors of rotten meat and spoiled vegetables still lingered near certain sections of the store. Less than thirty minutes later their luck had held as they loaded the car full of nonperishable food items and hygiene supplies. Beth had even found luxury items like soap, shampoo, conditioner, hair brushes, tooth brushes, and tooth paste. She had squealed quietly in delight when she had found sticks of Degree deodorant and bottles of Jergens intense moisture body lotion. Daryl had just rolled his eyes at her but, she had gathered all five sticks of deodorant and eight bottles of lotion and dumped them into one of the paper bags. She hoped they would be at the farm for a while so she was going to need those items. Daryl slammed the trunk and they both climbed into the Charger before beginning the short trip to the farm.

Beth didn't realize that she was nervous until they turned down the long gravel driveway leading to the house. She wasn't sure what she expected but, as her stomach flipped she began to worry that that house would be burned down, the yard would be full of walkers, or the house would be uninhabitable for a myriad of other reasons. However, as the house came into view she let out a ragged breath she wasn't even aware that she had been holding. The barn was completely destroyed having burned down the night they had fled all those months ago and next to the barn Beth could make out the burned out shell of Dale's motorhome. Beth's stomach clenched as she thought about Jimmy but, she quickly shoved her feelings aside recognizing that now was not the time to grieve. There were one or two walkers stumbling around the front yard but, the main farmhouse stood tall and picturesque against the fading afternoon light. Several of the outbuildings that dotted the landscape behind the farmhouse were also intact. As they climbed out of the car Daryl lifted his finger to his lips before quietly closing the car door. Beth gripped the handle of her knife as Daryl raised his crossbow and quickly dispatched the two walkers stumbling around the yard. He quietly crept up the front steps and motioned for Beth to follow. He stopped at the front door and rapped loudly on the doorframe. After a moment of silence he motioned for Beth to wait as he swung the door open. The house greeted them with empty silence and as they proceeded to clear it room by room there were no unexpected surprises. As they finally clambered down the staircase from the second floor they paused in the foyer and took a moment to absorb the gravity of the situation. The last time they had been in this house they had been fleeing for their lives. The general disarray around them attested to that. Surprisingly they had noted that it didn't appear as if any other living souls had set foot in the farmhouse since they had vacated it. Beth had found the food stores intact and nothing appeared to be out of place that they had been responsible for. Beth turned and took in a family photo still standing tall on the fireplace mantel in the living room to the left of the foyer. She could make out her mother and father, Maggie, Shawn, and herself decked out in their holiday finery standing around a majestic Christmas tree, every last one of them grinning from ear to ear. The photo had been taken the Christmas before the turn. Beth felt the magnitude of all of her losses as they hit her all at once. Her mom and Shawn, all the folks who had fallen at the farm when they had fled, at the prison when they had claimed it, her father, and who knew where Maggie was. The weight felt as if it was suffocating her.

Sensing Beth's distress Daryl stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned seeking the comfort of his chest as his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her close. She rested her cheek against his broad chest, taking deep shuddering breaths, and fighting down the suffocating emotions. Her temple began to throb as Daryl's right hand began to stroke her back and hair. After giving her a moment he pulled back in order to tip her chin up gently so that she was forced to meet his eyes," What's wrong darling," he questioned gently in his low rumbling voice.

Beth struggled to put words to her emotions," It just feels like I am bein crushed beneath the weight of all of our loss I guess," it came out as almost a whisper and she struggled to meet Daryl's eyes.

"Oh darling," he crooned pulling her close again and tucking her head under his chin. She shuddered for a moment before he continued, " ya can't think like that girl. Ya can choose to focus on the negative and all the loss and let it drown ya or ya can choose ta focus on all the good memories and let them give ya the strength ta continue forward."

Beth considered Daryl's words and knew he was right. However, the irony of the statement didn't go unnoticed. She allowed Daryl's embrace to lend her strength for a moment before she chuckled softly and pulled away to look up at him. He meet her stare and canted his head to the side," didn't know I was so funny girl."

"You aren't," she offered softly, "but I do kinda find it a little amusing that you're the one offering the encouragement now. I guess we've kinda come full circle now huh," she winced slightly as she finished.

Perceptive as always Daryl questioned,"Ya head hurt girl," as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of her pain meds," here," he handed her two pills and a bottle of water.

She nodded and accepted the pills swallowing them with a large amount of water. "We have come full circle," Daryl acknowledged before continuing, " in more ways than one. I promise ya Beth I am gonna make this a real home. Your gonna be happy here. I'll make sure a it," he finished.

Beth could read the genuine emotion on Daryl's face as he made his promise. She knew that Daryl would keep his promise even if it killed him. Taking a deep breath she took a moment to inventory in her mind all of her happy memories of the farmhouse. Feeling buoyed by them she decided to think of herself as iron forged in fire. All of her happy memories fueled the fire and made her stronger, allowing her to grow, and become who she was meant to be. Feeling strong and hopeful she smiled up at Daryl," thank you," she offered softly.

At his silent question she continued, "for helpin me to see who I am and who I am meant to be."

" I aint done nothin important girl," he murmured, "ya done all the hard work. It just proves how strong ya really are. I think ya don't know it yet but, someday ya will." He turned to head down the steps to collect their supplies from the Charger. As Beth watched his retreating back she marveled at how Daryl saw her. He believed that she was strong and capable even when she didn't believe it herself. Starting down the stairs in order to help unload the supplies she considered that she was still a work in progress and far from who she was meant to be but, with Daryl's help she knew that eventually she would achieve the finished product. Until she could believe in her own strength she would pull from the knowledge that Daryl believed she was strong. She wouldn't let him down, failure could never be an option.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. I also want to take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed the story so far. Thank you so much. This is a transition chapter and things are about to take a very interesting turn. **

Chapter 8

The first night at the farm house Beth unpacked her supplies in her old bedroom without considering that she might have other options. The large three story house actually had five bedrooms but, Beth had gravitated towards her old room without any thought to do otherwise. It wasn't until Daryl claimed the master bedroom on the main floor that Beth considered that she might have options. However, with Daryl choosing the only bedroom on the main floor her only option was to sleep alone on the second level of the house. She wasn't afraid to sleep alone but, she didn't like the idea of being so far away from Daryl. Unfortunately the archer had no such reservations and he appeared to happily settle into the main floor room.

Beth however, found her first night back in her childhood home unsettling for many reasons. The first of course were the memories that assaulted her simply from residing in the dwelling. She pushed past those feelings by focusing on all the happy memories and drawing strength from her family ties to the Greene homestead. She knew her father would be very happy that a Greene was once more in residence at the family farm. The second difficulty she faced was the sheer quiet of the house itself. With just her and Daryl the atmosphere was relaxed but, quiet enough to hear a pin drop most of the time. Daryl was not known for being verbose and Beth had grown accustom to being around other people in close quarters, first at the prison and later at the hospital. She realized however, that she had come to value quiet and solitude, and comforted herself with the knowledge that Daryl was really only downstairs from her. The third problem Beth found herself contemplating was her actual proximity to Daryl. During her time at the hospital she had become accustom to having Daryl close to her at all times, even napping with her on the bed at times. While she had chafed at his hovering at Grady she now found herself missing the closeness they had shared. She laughed at herself for being fickle but, her amusement did not help her to fall asleep.

After lying in her bed for several hours she finally gave up on the idea of sleep and padded downstairs to see about finding a drink. She peeked in through the open door of the master bedroom but, instead of finding Daryl fast asleep she found only an empty rumpled bed. She called softly to him and received no reply which prompted her to stop and assess the situation. It only took her a moment to decide Daryl would have sought refuge from his own sleeplessness on the front porch. She opened the front door as quietly as she was able, to find the archer smoking and staring out across the pastures, while sitting on the top step of the porch. Beth wasn't sure what alerted Daryl to her presence since she was sure she hadn't made a sound but, without turning around he questioned," what are ya doin awake girl?".

She sighed before stepping through the doorway and out onto the porch, " Couldn't sleep. You?".

He turned toward her then in an unhurried manner and took in her pajama clad body with a quick visual assessment, "Ya should go back inside. It ain't very warm out here and ya ain't dressed for the cold. I don't need ya getting sick next."

Beth huffed in frustration," I ain't a child and I don't need ya tellin me what ta do or what ta wear," she softened her tone," I couldn't sleep all alone upstairs," she trailed off unsure of what to say next and despising the neediness she heard in her own voice. She didn't pause though as she continued to Daryl and eased herself down next to him on the porch step.

She had no sooner sat down and registered the chilly temperatures exacerbated by the cold wood of the porch step before Daryl stood up, and headed towards the front door. Beth turned to stare at him in shock thinking that he was actually going to leave her all alone on the front steps for defying his directive. However, he returned just a moment later with a quilted blanket which, he quickly wrapped around her shoulders. "There ya stubborn girl," he gripped before settling back down next to her, "sometimes I don't believe ya got any sense".

Taking no offense Beth laughed softly before replying, "Says the man who stole my horse on this very homestead and while makin off with her, managed to get impaled by his own arrow after gettin thrown down a hillside. Oh wait, "Beth quipped," it gets better then he staggers back to said homestead without my horse, who was never to be seen again, lookin so much like a walker that he damn near gets his brains blown out."

Daryl snickered at her good naturedly, "Watch ya mouth girl and I didn't steal her I was just borrowin her. How was I supposed ta know she was so damn skittish. Besides I am pretty sure I got the worst end of that bargain," he smirked at her before bumping her shoulder lightly with his own.

Beth smiled before snuggling deeper in the warm blanket and sidling closer to Daryl. Without hesitation she leaned her head on his shoulder before admitting, " I miss her so bad sometimes. I know it seems silly to miss a horse when I have every reason to miss people instead but, I loved her. I was never good with people and she was like my best friend. She listened to me when I wanted to rant about Maggie or Shawn or talk about somethin that happened to me at school. When I rode her I felt free ya know. Like nothin could touch me. Do ya think she's okay out there," she questioned sadly while peeking up at Daryl with wide tear filled eyes.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer before chuckling softly, " I have no doubt that horse is still out there somewhere Beth. She was too ornery ta die. She's probably runnin free havin the time a her life".

"I hope so," she agreed before turning her attention to the stars twinkling brightly in the clear sky as the conversation lulled. As Daryl held her close she felt her body relaxing as it was lulled into sleep. Her last thought was a visual of Nelly running free and happy across the Georgia plains as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Beth awoke the next morning to find herself in her own bed on the second floor of the farm house, with the sun shining brightly through her bedroom window. She had no recollection of getting to bed and had to assume Daryl carried her upstairs after she had fallen asleep. He didn't mention it at breakfast so neither did she, and shortly after finishing their meal Daryl put her to work. They spent the next three weeks working non -stop to fortify the homestead. Daryl pushed himself relentlessly and expected Beth to pitch in as well. They boarded up all of the first floor windows, fortified the basement with supplies, and reinforced the basement door from the inside. Daryl insisted they stash a weeks' worth of food and water on the second floor as well and he also fortified the door that marked the entrance into the upstairs hallway. As a precaution he created several escape routes out of the basement and the second floor. After the house was prepared he moved with single minded determination to the rest of the property. He fenced off a one acre section of property around the house itself with six by eight posts and multiple strands of barbed wire. Daryl had found the supplies at the local feed store while on a run and had commandeered the feed stores flatbed truck to bring the supplies back to the farm . Digging the holes by hand had been hell but, Daryl had accomplished the task in just a week. He had run five strands of barbed wire and then he had hung noise makers all along the sections of fence. Beth was convinced nothing could slip past the fence without alerting every living being still alive for a ten mile radius. But, Daryl hadn't been satisfied with just the fence and he had moved on to digging trenches, with the farms backhoe, around both the inner fence and later the outside fence surrounding the farm. Every day during his perimeter checks he would check the pits and put down any walkers that had managed to tumble into the traps.

Finally after the third week of exhausting work Beth sensed that the archer was finally satisfied with his fortifications. She couldn't have been more relieved as every muscle she had ached with fatigue and she wasn't sure she was up to even heating a can of soup for dinner. They spent their fourth and fifth weeks at the farm resting and preparing for spring by discussing their plans for the farm. Beth was completely healed by that point and Daryl had long ago removed the stiches from her wounds. Her headaches were rare and when they did occur she could take Tylenol or any other normal over the counter pain reliever to make them bearable. It was during this lull in activity, while they were preparing for spring planting, that Beth found herself analyzing her relationship with Daryl and the changes she recognized in him. As they had transformed the homestead into a safe haven Daryl had relaxed and Beth had found that they developed a comfortable routine. She prepared the meals, kept the house clean, washed the laundry, and provided entertainment through music and also through reading aloud from the large collection of books available. Daryl completed perimeter checks, maintained the house and outbuildings, worked on the car and flatbed truck, and cleaned the weapons. He also continued Beth's training taking her hunting, continuing to develop her tracking skills, and adding self-defense and offensive tactics to her training regime. Beth enjoyed the time she spent with Daryl and she felt empowered by his support. He was certainly protective but, he encouraged her to learn to take care of herself, and he continued to remind her that she was strong and capable. Through his tutelage she began to develop confidence and a new awareness of her power as both a women and a hunter. She was no longer a scared little girl and she wouldn't hesitate to protect herself or Daryl.

Daryl watched Beth flourish at the farm as she became acquainted with her own inner strength and he marveled at the warrior she was becoming. He recognized in Beth the hallmarks of a great leader and a strong protector. She was loyal, honorable, faithful, discerning, and had an inner core of steal. She never gave up when she was attempting to master a task and she never complained. She always focused on the positives and drove through the pain and discomfort while rallying those around her. She became the center of Daryl's world and the light in his murky existence. Daryl admired Beth in a way he had never imagined possible and he mused that he would follow her to the ends of the earth if she requested he do so. Her genuine goodness made him feel safe for the first time in his life and he found himself opening up to her without fear of judgement or ridicule. They spent many nights out on the porch or sitting in the living room talking about their lives before the turn. Beth talked about how she had always been the sheltered baby of the family and how she hadn't come to resent that until after they had arrived at the prison. She admitted to Daryl that while she had loved Judith she resented the fact that she had been seen as nothing more than a glorified babysitter. She told Daryl that she had asked her father, Maggie, and Rick on several occasions to train her to protect herself but, they had all refused telling her that she didn't need to be bothered since they would protect her. Daryl had been surprised to learn that Beth had been refused training. He hadn't even known that she asked but, looking back in hindsight he realized that their family had always mistakenly viewed Beth as a delicate lily. They didn't recognize her for the thorny rose she was capable of being. Daryl didn't allow Beth to dwell on her confession, instead he reminded her how strong and capable she had become, and he listened as she confessed her hopes and dreams for the future.

For the first time Daryl found himself telling someone about his childhood and what it had been like to grow up with an alcoholic abusive father, a drunk neglectful mother, and Merle for an older brother. One evening when Beth had been feeling particularly down about her scars Daryl had chosen to show her his own. He had told her that her scars were marks of strength not weakness and then he had asked her if she thought he was weak. When she had responded that he was the strongest person she knew he had stood up, slipped his black t-shirt over his head, and turned his back to her. She had been unable to hide her initial gasp at seeing the physical evidence of his abusive past but, in true Beth fashion she had chosen the right thing to say in the moment. Instead of offering pity or placating him by telling him how he had overcome his past she had simply stated that she had a lot of scars to acquire if she was going to become as strong as him. Her nonchalant and straightforward statement had put Daryl at ease and her ability to respond as if he had showed her nothing more significant than a hangnail gave him the confidence to confess some of his own inner demons. He told Beth about how he had never felt like he truly belonged to their family. He knew they needed him to survive but, he had never been sure that they had wanted him. He acknowledged that Rick was like a brother to him but, he had always felt as if the others could take him or leave him unless they needed something from him. His own insecurities had fed his suspicions of their motives and he admitted that he had often isolated himself because of his fear of rejection. When Beth had responded that sometimes it was less painful to not know then to be rejected Daryl had agreed, and had been unable to keep his thoughts from wondering to their family's betrayal. Daryl reflected that is was certainly better for Beth not to know that their family had abandon them, as the knowing would be far more painful for her than the uncertainty of not knowing where they were. As the bond between Daryl and Beth strengthened Daryl found himself seeking out reasons to physically touch Beth. He would touch her shoulder as he passed by her, wrap an arm around her when they were sitting and talking, take her hand when they were walking through the woods, or stand behind her to adjust her stance while teaching her to shoot or fight. He found himself craving her touch as well, feeling the most a peace with himself and the world when she brushed his too long hair out of his eyes, stroke his hand with her fingers during quiet moments, or casually touched his shoulder or forearm in reassurance as she moved by him. Daryl had never before craved human contact the way he did Beth's touch, and while that scared him he desired it too much to put space between them. Daryl knew he was walking a dangerous line with Beth even if she didn't realize it. They were all alone at the farm and they were becoming closer by the day. He recognized that while Beth might not realize it herself, she interacted with him as one might a significant other. The line between friendship and something more was blurring more by the day. Daryl knew that as the older more mature individual he should put a stop to it. There could never be anything more between him and Beth. He was too old for her, she was too good for him, and he refused to take advantage of her youth and innocence. But, in the end he was weak and he wasn't willing to give up the first truly emotionally intimate relationship he had ever had. He needed Beth in a way he had never needed another individual and he promised himself that if it ever came down to it he would stop Beth before any lines were crossed, and their relationship was damaged irreparably.

Daryl and Beth's peaceful but, fragile existence was shattered in mid-March twelve weeks after they arrived at the Greene farm. It wasn't walkers, or a natural disaster, or even other humans that caused an irreversible life changing shift in their relationship dynamic. It was instead a simple dream, one that Beth had been having since she woke up at Grady, and one that was destined to shatter her and, make her question everything she thought she had ever known.

Beth had been having the dream at least three times a week since she had awoken at Grady but, each and every time she started down the hospital hallway she was stopped by the strangely familiar voice. Then she found herself jolted awake as the fog filled her mouth and lungs. However, in mid-March the dream shifted and morphed and finally Beth was able to experience it to completion. She had fallen asleep reading her tattered and worn copy of Little Women, one of her favorite novels, when she once more found herself standing in the long hospital corridor, bright florescent lights illuminating the stark hallway, as she starred out over the city of Atlanta. Turning one hundred and eighty degrees she found herself in the same hallway that she had recognized while leaving Grady Memorial. The hallway she had asked Daryl about, and at the end was the exit door leading into the parking deck. Without thought she began to traverse the hallway heading towards the exit while her sneakers squeaked with each step. The sound echoed off the stark walls and as she drew closer she waited for the familiar fog to begin creeping in under the exit door. She waited for the familiar voice to tell her she wasn't ready yet, and she waited to wake up panting and out of breath from the strange but, repetitive dream. Even while asleep she recognized the pattern and she wasn't afraid. She knew how this would end after all and there was no reason to be afraid.

But this time as she neared the end of the hallway she didn't hear the voice, nothing stopped her from continuing towards the exit, and no fog appeared underneath the door. Startled she continued forward her footsteps continuing to echo in the empty space and as she neared the door she hesitated. She fortified herself and with only slight hesitation she reached out with a trembling hand to grasp the doors handle. She pushed the handle down and was about to pull the door open when the sound of another door slamming behind her startled her into turning around. She glanced back down the hallway expecting to see it empty but, she was shocked to see people instead. She was shocked to see herself standing at the end of the hallway holding the arms of a wheel chair in which Carol was seated. She was surrounded by people she didn't recognize many of whom were in police uniforms and a women appeared to be the leader. Closer to her she saw her family Daryl, Rick, Tyreese, Sasha and two police officers she was very familiar with Licari and Shepard. Frozen she watched as Daryl escorted one of the police officers forward to retrieve Carol. Then she watched as she was exchanged for the second officer. She was greeted by Rick and Daryl and then as they turned to leave she watched as the leader demanded that Noah be returned to her. She watched herself as she stepped forward to challenge the leader and she observed in shock as she stabbed her in the shoulder with a pair of surgical scissors. Why would she make such an illogical choice? What could she possibly be hoping to achieve? In disbelief she watched as the women raised a gun and she was shot in the forehead crumpling to the ground. She saw Daryl's face crumple in anguish as he leapt forward to shot the women straight through the head and she watched with a pounding heart as Daryl knelt beside her still body with tears streaking down his face. He gathered her close as he sobbed and rocked her limp body as Carol tried to soothe him. "No, no, no, no, no, no, " the word echoed through the hallway and Beth looked around frantically to see where it was coming from. With dawning horror she realized the word was coming from her own mouth as she whispered it over and over in a chilling mantra. She was staring at her own bloody face a bullet hole clearly visible in her forehead when she raised a trembling hand to touch the scar above her left eye. It was then that the memories came flickering in fast forward, clicking information together like puzzle pieces, and allowing her to understand the scene she had just watched play out in front of her. It was also then that the screaming started, anguished, and nonsensical, as Beth's legs gave out beneath her and she collapsed to the floor.

Beth shot awake in her bed, midnight moonlight filtering in through her bedroom windows, still screaming as if she was being chased by hell hounds. She vaguely made out the sound of Daryl's frantic footsteps on the stairs as he called her name over and over in blind panic. She was still screaming when he burst through her bedroom door, crossbow in hand, to find her clutching her bedspread in an empty room. After a quick survey of the room Daryl realized that she wasn't being attacked and he turned his attention from the potential threat to Beth herself.

"Beth," he had his hands out in a non-threatening manner as he approached her similar to how he might approach a wounded animal. She couldn't seem to stop the sounds making their way out of her mouth as she realized with startling clarity that she had been shot and grievously wounded in a manner other than the one Daryl had explained to her when she woke up at Grady. It was just a dream but, somehow she recognized that the dream was the truth about what had really happened to her and Daryl's rendition was just a story. All of her memories of being kidnapped and her time a Grady flooded back to her with the awareness of how she had really been injured, and she couldn't seem to get a handle on the emotions ricocheting through her. She felt like she was flying apart into a million tiny pieces and there was nothing to hold her together. "Beth," she heard his quiet plea again and before she could register her own reaction she was flinging herself towards his voice. He caught her pulling her so close she was on his lap as he eased himself onto her bed. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, clutching the fabric of his t-shirt, as his arms wrapped securely around her. As she sobbed hysterically she felt as if his arms were the only thing holding together the millions of tiny pieces that were her shattered soul.

Daryl's chin rested against the top of her head as he rocked her gently, crooning nonsensically to her in an attempt to calm her hysterical sobbing. " Shush darling…Shush. It's gonna be alright. I got ya,"Daryl continued to murmur over and over until Beth was finally able to register some of his words.

Sucking in a much needed breath she latched onto his assertion that it was going to be alright as she sobbed out," It's not alright. She shot me…Dawn shot me. I died didn't I. I was dead, don't lie to me anymore," before devolving into hysterics again.

At her words Beth felt Daryl freeze for several moments before he resumed his shushing and rocking. When she had finally calmed to quiet shuddering sobs instead of full on hysterics he murmured, "Ya remember then," with defeated resignation.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own the Walking Dead or anyone or anything having to do with the Walking Dead. I also want to take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed the story so far. Thank you so much. This is a long chapter and it will set up for chapter 10. I hope everyone enjoys it. Chapter 10 is going to be my favorite yet.**

Chapter 9

" Yah I remember," she whispered hoarsely against the crook of his neck. "Daryl what the hell happened after I was kidnapped," she asked pulling away from him.

Daryl adjusted himself leaning back against the headboard of Beth's bed. He pulled her with him and then turned her so that she was sitting between his legs. She leaned back against his chest but, tilted her head up so that she could see his face. Daryl took a deep breath and felt the weight of all of his recent deception. He knew Beth was going to be angry and hurt and he castigated himself for not telling her the truth to begin with. He had wanted to save her pain but, in the end he realized he was causing her even more pain and distress, as his deception was going to compound her anguish. When he didn't reply to her question immediately Beth reached out and took his hand in hers threading their fingers together. Quietly she whispered, "Just tell me… please. I need to know the truth Daryl. No more lies. No more trying to protect me or shelter me or whatever, it is that you were doing. You keep tellin me I am strong so show me ya believe that and just tell me what happened after they took me."

Daryl looked down at their joined hands and then back to Beth's face searching for the words to begin. He fought a brief internal battle and then decided that if he was going to tell Beth the truth he was going to tell her everything. " I am not sure where ta start, " he offered , " but I suppose if I am gonna tell ya the truth I am gonna tell ya the whole of it." He paused for a moment to fortify himself since he still found it difficult to talk about his emotions even with Beth, and he felt like this confession was going to strip him bare to his soul.

He realized Beth could sense his discomfort but, she remained still and quiet waiting for him to begin. "I heard ya screamin when I came out onto the front porch of the funeral home, " he started. " I ran around the side of the house but, I guess they already had ya by then."

She nodded and interjected, " I was fightin off some walkers and I didn't see them at first. By the time I did it was too late. There were two officers and the one, Gorman, he grabbed me from behind and twisted my arms back so I couldn't fight back. He sprained my wrist in the process and later thought I owed him for saving my life, " she huffed in anger. "When I kept fightin them the second officer punched me in the face. I think he was trying to knock me out. Didn't work but, they still managed to get me in that trunk," she shuddered at the memory.

Beth felt Daryl's muscles tighten in anger before he nodded and continued, " I saw your pack on the ground and the car was just gettin ready to drive off. I was screamin your name….but they didn't stop."

Beth nodded," I heard ya yellin for me but, I couldn't get outta that trunk."

" I followed the car," the hunter confessed, "ran after it for as long as I could until I came ta a fork in the road," Daryl saw the surprise on Beth's face. Had she really thought he would just let her go he wondered, " I was tryin ta decide which way to go when a group a guys found me. They called themselves the claimers and there were too many a them to win any kinda fight. They wanted me ta join them so I had too even though it stopped me from followin you right away." Daryl looked down in shame still unable to believe he had been with that group even if it was just for a short time.

Beth reached out to stroke his cheek gently," Ya did what ya had ta do ta stay alive Daryl. I don't blame ya for that. I would rather ya did that and stayed alive them ended up dead. Were they real bad," she questioned.

He nodded remembering Joe and his group, "They had a code but, like most criminals it weren't honorable. I did what I had ta in order to stay alive and I was always lookin for a way out. Turns out maybe fate was guidin me all along, cuz they were trackin a guy who had killed one of their group. I figured while they were busy dealin with him I would sneak off. Never got the chance ta though, " he brought his thumb to his mouth ready to chew but, Beth gently reached up and directed his hand back to his lap. He continued, "The man they was trackin turned out ta be Rick. He told me later what happened and it weren't his fault but, Joe didn't want ta hear no explanation. Rick had Michonne and Carl with him and with my help we fought them off."

Beth understood what Daryl was insinuating with his explanation. It was clear to her that the claimers were dead and she couldn't bring herself to be sorry if it meant Daryl, Rick, Michonne, and Carl were safe. Being at Grady had taught her some hard lessons and she understood that sometimes the choice was to kill or be killed. Beth listened patiently as Daryl continued weaving together the story of what had happened while she was separated from the group. He explained that Terminus was no sanctuary but, instead a trap created by cannibals. He told Beth about finding the others in the train car and having to confess that he had lost her. She had watched true pain flash across his features at that point. He told her about Carol rescuing them and the trek through the woods that had led to the church. He explained to Beth that he had followed Carol when she was trying to leave and that while talking to her he saw the black car with the cross, like the one that had taken her. His face had hardened at that point in the story as he had told her about following the car to Atlanta and all that had happened while there including loosing Carol and finding Noah.

Beth had interjected at that point filling Daryl in on Grady and what had happened to her up until Noah's successful escape. She had watched Daryl's face as pain, anger, and regret flashed across his features at different parts of her story. She had also seen pride at some points like when she told him about feeding Gorman to his victim turned walker. Daryl had then continued by telling Beth about how he had gone back to the church to get the others and found that they had been ambushed by the survivors of Terminus. He had dispassionately relayed that Rick had taken care of them and that plans had been made to go to Grady to rescue her.

Once Daryl had explained Rick's plan to Beth she held up a hand to stop him. Beth was able to piece together what had happened after Rick and the group had arrived at the hospital. She remembered the events of the hallway up until she stabbed Dawn with the surgical scissors but, there was information she needed to know. She struggled with herself questioning whether she should really ask but, unable to stop herself. Her gut twisted as she clutched Daryl's hand and pulled it closer to her. She looked down absently stroking the rough skin of his thumbs cuticle before choking out, "Daryl I know who was in the hallway when you were rescuing Carol and I. Daryl where was Maggie," she looked up to see anger flash across Daryl's face.

He shook his head before meeting her eyes, "does it matter"? At her look of disbelief and frustration he continued, "after," he cleared his throat pausing for a moment, "after ya was shot we all thought ya were dead. I was cryin and clutchin ya, " he sighed raggedly running a hand through his long hair, "Carol she was tryin ta get me ta pull it together but, it wasn't til Rick tried ta take ya from me that I could even stand up. I wasn't gonna let you go and he was insistin that we had to leave so that meant I had ta carry ya. I followed everyone down the stairs. I wasn't even sure where I was goin or what I was doin but, I followed em cuz they told me to. When we got ta the bottom and went outside the rest a the group met us there. Maggie started screamin then and it drew a herd. Everyone was tryin to get away, I was too tired of fightin, and thinkin a givin up, when ya said my name and I realized ya were alive. I had ta decide to follow them or get ya help. Ya know what my decision was," he trailed off to study her face before reaching out to cup her chin in his large calloused palm. " I wasn't gonna let ya down again Beth. I had ta choose between you or the group and I choose you," his eyes bore into hers with the intensity of his regard.

Beth could read in Daryl's expression all of the unsaid things he was implying. He had been ready to give up, he hadn't because of her, he had let the group leave him for dead, they had thought she was dead as well, and suddenly all of Daryl's behavior at the hospital began to make sense. He had been angry she realized. Their family had left them, abandoned them when they truly needed them, and hadn't come back to find out what had happened to them. She could forgive them for herself, after all they had thought she was already dead. But, she could never forgive them for abandoning Daryl, he already had enough abandonment issues as it was. To be left for dead by their family was unforgivable in her eyes. While Beth was finally able to make sense of Daryl's behavior he still hadn't answered her questions about Maggie.

"Daryl," she asked more forcefully, "why was Maggie in the courtyard? Why wasn't she upstairs with you and Rick," she watched Daryl's face as she waited for a response. She saw the distress as he fought with what to tell her. Instinctively Beth knew that his response was going to be painful. Gathering herself together she moved from his lap and released his hand. Kneeling on her bed before him she clutched her hands in her own lap before demanding somewhat shrilly, " damn it Daryl Dixon stop lying ta me and hiding things from me. Where the hell was my damn sister while you and Rick where playing at being heroes. Where the fuck was my only living blood relative while I was missing," she trailed off breathing heavily due to her outburst. Her heart was pounding and she hadn't missed the pain that had flashed across Daryl's face when she accused him of playing the hero.

He swallowed audibly before whispering, "she was headed ta Washington D.C. with Glenn, Abraham, Tara, Rosita, and Eugene."

"Washington D.C.," Beth found she was shaking her head in disbelief, "why the hell was she going to Washington D.C.?"

Daryl nervously raised his thumb to his mouth and this time Beth didn't stop him. As he peeked at her through his too long bangs he admitted, "Eugene said he knew a cure. One that would reverse this whole mess. So they were headed ta D.C. to pursue it. Abraham insisted they go right away, that it couldn't wait, and Maggie and Glenn went with em. I don't know why they came back when they did."

There was dead silence in the still dark room as Beth absorbed Daryl's confession. Carefully, quietly she moved off the bed and headed for the window that overlooked the houses front yard. When she reached the window ledged she turned to find Daryl worriedly watching her from his seat on her bed. As she stared at his worried expression she began to shake, violent tremors that rocked her whole frame, but, it wasn't until she began to laugh hysterically that Daryl moved. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and made his way toward her as he uttered her name softly , "Beth."

He hadn't made it two steps before she held up her hand sharply to stop him her face twisting with self-deprecation, " You must think I am so stupid. That I am such a stupid little girl. God I am , " she muttered with self-loathing. She began to pace, "Stupid, innocent, little Beth Greene who never sees the way it really is only the way she wants it to be." Daryl started at her statement and again made a move toward her but, she stepped back effectively stopping him with her body language. She laughed harshly again, "Did ya get a good laugh every time I talked about finding them? Finding the family that couldn't give two shits about either one of us. The family that left us for dead. The family that thought it was more important to chase a cure for the zombie apocalypse than to find her own damn sister. Did ya," she spit out vehemently.

Daryl bristled at Beth's statement, "It weren't like that, "he denied trying to move closer to her again.

"It wasn't, "she shrieked clenching her hands into fists," If it wasn't like that Daryl why in the hell have you been lying to me for the last three months? Why didn't you just tell me the truth damn it." She turned on him then with the full force of her anger, "Ya didn't think I could handle it. Ya don't think I am strong enough. That's it isn't it. Ya still see me as that weak little girl from the prison. All your talk about me being strong and capable, it's just bull shit. You obviously don't believe it."

Beth's accusations weakened Daryl's control over his own emotions. He had months of guilt stored up in his soul from lying to Beth when he knew it was wrong. To have her call him out on his lies fed his anger at himself and his insecurities over his ability to handle this situation correctly. He had only been trying to protect her but, the infuriating women couldn't see that. He didn't see Beth as weak she was one of the strongest people he knew. Far stronger than himself in fact but, he had thought he was doing the right thing. Looking back in hindsight he realized he had made the wrong choice but, having Beth rub it in his face wasn't helping him to respond rationally. In the back of his mind he knew that she was hurt and that he should be trying to diffuse her anger and pain but, his own anger took over before he could respond rationally. Instead of diffusing the situation he shot back, " Well maybe if you weren't actin like an emotional little girl right now I might consider treatin ya like a grown ass women."

"An emotional little girl, " Beth hissed as her expression turned as cold as ice," how dare you say that to me right now."

Daryl realized his mistake the minute the words left his mouth but, he was unable to call them back. As Beth responded he watched as all emotion drained from her expression and it became hard and unyielding. Her lack of emotion frightened him and he moved forward to cup her elbow intending to draw her in so that he could hold her and apologize but, she stopped him dead when she gritted out, "Don't….Touch…Me," before stepping back and hugging her arms around herself.

Daryl recoiled from the vehemence in Beth's voice and from her rebuke of his touch. He had become comfortable touching Beth but, he had never been comfortable with physical gestures of affection before. To have her so brutally rebuff his touch shook him to his core. He took a moment to gather himself and remind himself that she was in pain before trying again.

"Beth, " he said gently, worry, apology, and affection clear in his tone as he held his hand out in invitation.

Her expression remained unyielding, " I want you to leave my room. Leave me alone. I want ta be alone."

Daryl shook his head," Beth I don't think…" he was cut off mid-way through his reply.

" I said leave, "she shrieked before turning her back to him to stare out the bedroom window.

Daryl stared at Beth's rigid back for several long moments unable to decide what to do. The rational part of his brain told him it would be a very bad idea to leave Beth right now. She was in pain and hurting and she needed him but, he had no idea what to do. He seemed to only be making it worse with each statement he made. His insecurity fed his feelings of ineptness and his shoulders sagged. He didn't know what to do for Beth and rather than make it worse he decided that maybe he should leave. He turned in defeat and quietly made his way to her bedroom door.

Beth waited until she heard Daryl softly close the door behind him. Then she turned from the window with tears running down her pale cheeks. Her body sagged in defeat as she slumped sliding down the wall to sit in a heap below her window. She couldn't stop the tears then as they ran down her cheeks and dripped onto her sweat pants. She didn't even try to muffle her sobs as she cried out her inner anguish. She had told Daryl once that she didn't cry anymore. Well now was her chance to lie she mused, because no amount of pride in the world was going to stem her tears at this moment. She cried in frustration, in anger, in pain, and in sorrow, and she promised herself that when she was done crying she would never open herself up to emotional heartache again. She was done being an open book. She was done offering her heart up to everyone and anyone. She was done being taken advantage of because of her belief in goodness and self-sacrifice.

Daryl hadn't even fully closed Beth's door when he heard her begin to sob quietly. His heart clenched painfully and he ached to go back to her, to hold her, to offer her some kind of comfort. But, she had rejected his advances and he had no idea what to do. Dejected and hurting he slid down the wall to sit with his back against her bedroom door. The least he could do was to be vigilant in case she needed him. He sat in the dark hallway for hours before the sun rose. Beth's soft sobs didn't quiet until the sun was high in the mid day sky and then there was no sound from the room at all. Daryl continued to sit outside Beth's door until the sun once more sank behind the horizon and he was force to go looking for food and water. After satiating his own hunger and thirst he gathered up some food and water for Beth and took it upstairs. He knocked on her bedroom door but, received no answer. In defeat he told her he was leaving food and water for her and then he retreated down the stairs to his own room. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep but, he wanted to give Beth some space so that she would retrieve the food and water from outside her door.

Daryl laid awake most of the night and at dawn he went upstairs to check on Beth. The tray of food and water was empty and Daryl was relieved that she was at least eating and drinking. He knocked on her door but, received no answer so he quietly informed Beth that he was going hunting. He needed to clear his head. Daryl did not see Beth for the next two days. He continued to bring her food and water and it continued to disappear but, she refused to speak to him or answer her door. On the eve of the second night Daryl promised himself that if Beth did not answer the door the next morning he was going to go into her room anyway. He had given her time to gather herself but, this could not continue. He was exhausted from lack of sleep over the last thirty six hours by the time he retired to the master bedroom. With a firm plan of action for the morning he was finally able to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Beth finally stopped crying during the afternoon of the first day she fell into a fitful sleep leaning her head back against her window sill. She woke up as the sun set when Daryl knocked on her bedroom door. Her head ached from crying and her neck hurt from the odd angle she had slept at. She waited until she heard Daryl's footsteps on the stairs before going to retrieve the food and water. She could care less about eating but, she was severely dehydrated from crying. Daryl must have anticipated that as there were four bottles of water on the tray. She drank two of them immediately and sipped on the third as she moved to sit back on her bed. As she sipped the water she glanced around her room and her eyes stopped when they flitted across a blank notebook lying on her desk. It wasn't a journal, in fact it was a plain one subject spiral bound notebook. But, suddenly Beth felt like writing for the first time since the prison. Walking over to the desk she picked up the notebook and examined it thinking about her missing journal. She wondered what had happened to it. Shaking away the thought she opened her desk drawer and fished out a pen.

She returned to her bed, placed the bottle of water on her night stand, and reached over to turn on the battery operated Coleman camping lantern. The lantern illuminated the darkening room and Beth flipped over the cover of the notebook before staring at the blank sheet of paper. Where did she begin? She wasn't even sure anymore how to start. As her mind whirred with what felt like hundreds of thoughts and emotions Beth tried to focus on one to put down on paper. Finally she wrote _I feel so betrayed….._and from there she penned her thoughts and emotions long into the night. As dawn neared she fell into a fitful slumber that was interrupted when Daryl reported through her door that he was going hunting. She did not reply and after he sighed and walked away she slipped back into slumber. When she awoke she retrieved more food and water and went back to documenting her thoughts and emotions. Beth wrote as a way to compartmentalize her thoughts and emotions and to sort through the chaos in her brain, that was a result of her memories returning. Looking back over the last several weeks with her memory intact she was able to make more sense of the thoughts and feelings she had experienced at certain points. She also better understood some of Daryl's actions and statements with her new degree of context.

By the second day Beth had moved on from trying to understand to trying to cope and pull herself back together. She still felt absolutely shattered, as if everything she had ever known about herself and her family was a lie. Her daddy had raised her to be a kind and compassionate person who put others needs before her own. While those traits may have been admirable before the world descended into chaos they did her no good now. They didn't even earn her the loyalty of her own family. Look at her sister who had apparently chosen a mission to save the world over a mission to save her own sister. From what Beth could ascertain from Daryl's admissions Maggie really hadn't given much thought at all to where Beth was. She had asked once and when Daryl had told her she was missing she had never pursued the subject again. Beth couldn't help but, to remember the time Maggie had been kidnapped by Merle and taken to the governor. Stupid girl that she was, she had been all gun hoe to go rescue Maggie and Glenn herself. Apparently her sister did not hold her in the same regard. The thought eviscerated Beth's very soul so she pushed it away and down, and locked it in the iron vice of her heart.

If she was honest with herself she was locking a lot of things in that iron cage. Beth was an adolescent of the apocalypse, and now as she began to navigate adulthood she realized she had to adapt or die. She had loved biology in high school and remembered learning that adaptation ensured the survival of the species. Those who didn't adapt to their circumstances perished. Beth realized she could continue on as she was and most certainly perish. Hell she had apparently actually died once already or she could adapt. Now she just had to figure out what surviving looked like. Her first revelation was that she had to start analyzing the actions of those who survived and emulate them. Maggie cared about Glenn who was her partner but, she apparently had given up on caring about anyone else. By default Beth decided that Daryl was her survival partner now. After all apparently he was the only one out of their group, she refused to call it family anymore, who had gone looking for her. Therefore, she would worry about Daryl and no one else from this point forward. Moving on Beth picked out other survivors traits to emulate including Michonne's ability to lock down her emotions, Daryl's isolationist behavior, Rick's ruthlessness with anything he perceived to be a threat, and Carol's ability to think ahead to potential problems.

In the back of her mind, if she was being honest with herself, Beth realized that she was not choosing the most flattering traits of her former group members. But, she saw these things as the reason that they all survived and she was going to survive. In the midst of all of her pain and betrayal Beth had come to recognize that her own mortality was the hardest thing for her to reconcile. She was angry at Maggie and frankly at the rest of the group for giving up on her but, really if she thought about it she could see why they might. They never saw her as anything other than a weak little girl. Why would they ever think she could survive on her own without Daryl. Beth was angry at Daryl as well. Of course she was grateful that he had come for her and that he had taken her back to the hospital for medical care. She was also grateful for all he had done for her before she was kidnapped and since but, she felt deeply betrayed that he had lied to her the whole time. He had led her to believe that he didn't see her like everyone else did, like a weak liability, but he absolutely did, or else he wouldn't have been lying to her the last several months. He didn't expect her to be able to handle the truth so he withheld it from her. The worst part for Beth in regards to Daryl, was how emotionally connected to him she was. She felt the closest to him out of anyone in their group anymore including her own sister. So his perceived betrayal cut the deepest out of anyone. But, the worst pain Beth felt was directed at her very self. She had failed to keep herself alive and she had died. Died! Her own mortality was suddenly terrifying to her. It was one thing to think about dying someday and another to have died. She had failed herself because she was too weak, too irrational, too emotional, and too trusting. She vowed to herself that she would never be any of those things again. She was going to be a survivor and she was going to do whatever, it took to survive.

As Beth reflected back she thought about all the things she would have missed if she had died and not gotten this second chance at life. She wanted to live and there were so many things she wanted to experience that as of yet she had be denied. She had a whole bucket list of items as it were and getting a drink had been one tiny item to check off her list. She was grateful to Daryl for finding the moonshine and helping her check off that item but, there were so many other things she wanted to accomplish. In the wake of her own death, during her two days of solitude, she was filled with a burning desire to live and to experience life to its absolute fullest. She was also angry and deeply hurt and she allowed those emotions to goad her into making a very foolish decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the second day of her solitude drew to a close Beth became restless. She was still very angry but, she didn't feel like writing or reflecting anymore. She estimated it had to be close to ten and she had tried to go to sleep but, she had found herself lying on her bed staring at her ceiling. After forty minutes or so she had given up and started rummaging through her room. She had been going through her desk when her hand had closed around a small square object. Pulling it out she starred at her ipod complete with a set of head phones. She had forgotten all about the object when the world ended but, now staring at it she wondered if it still held a charge. Miraculously it did and when she flicked it on it began playing a random song in her play list. It had been so long it took her a moment to place the lyrics. It was the Band Perry's _If I Die Young_ and as she recognized the lyrics her legs gave out beneath her and she collapsed onto her bed. She listened to the song four times before her ipod battery died and she was left sitting on her bed staring at a motivational poster across her room that proclaimed _This is your life, you only live once, seize the moment._ As Beth stared at the poster she contemplated what her biggest regret would be if she died tomorrow. In an instant she realized that at nineteen years old there was one thing she absolutely wanted to do before she died. She also mused that what she needed to accomplish her goal was just downstairs soundly asleep. She had a brief moment of doubt that was quickly drown out by her anger. He owed her after all, for lying to her, and really she was just disposing of something that could be used as a weapon against her. There was no room left for weakness in this world and she firmly decided that it would be better for her to take care of it on her own than to have someone rip it away from her. She was tired of being the weak victim that everyone thought she was. For once she was going to take control of her life and forge her own destiny.


End file.
